From Friends to Joey
by Soumi97
Summary: This story is an attempt to put forward the events that may have taken place after the series Finale till Joey's pilot. It is about closing the loose ends left after the finale. Its kind of a filler between the two shows if you will call it that...
1. E1:The one with their last cup of coffee

A/N :- **As the title suggests this fanfiction is an attempt to put forward the events that may have taken place after the series Finale till Joey's pilot. My motive here is to do my best to complete the picture. Though Mondler got a picture perfect ending, Phoebe's could've certainly done better, Ross and Rachel had barely started anew (I was sooooo disappointed the way they ruined these two over the years. Especially last two seasons..) well the only reason I want Joey the spin-off to exist is because he finally gets the huge break he deserves! He was just a lonely guy with a chick and a duck by end of Friends! It has everyone but excuse me if I focus a little more on Ross and Rachel . It has a couple of ideas derived from 'The true story' series by Jennifer10, but I've tried putting it differently. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

 **Episode 1:- The one with the 'last' cup of coffee**

(This picks off right from the series Finale. The scene is in Central Perk, where all are having their 'last' cup of coffee. All are silent, not knowing what to say to each other.)

Phoebe: Say something, people!

Joey: Uh, uhm, what day of the week is it ?

Phoebe: There you go! Yeah go on Joey...

Joey: No, I'm serious really!...

(All smile and roll eyes. Title song)

(Scene resumes)

Monica: Do you guys realise how much has changed since we first sat on this couch as a group of six people?

Chandler: Oh, I don't know, sometimes it just seems like yesterday when we were hanging around with Ross exclaiming he wanting to be married again and as if on cue Rachel came as a runaway bride!

(Pilot episode flashback)

Rachel: Oh! so that's why you exclaimed wanting a million dollars when you looked at that door! It did feel so weird!

Chandler: Yeah, I never got them but at least someone got lucky!

(Ross and Rachel exchange smiles. Joey looks confused.)

Joey: What?! Yesterday was nothing like that! You adopted twins, remember?

(All roll eyes)

Chandler: It's an expression, Joe.

Ross: Well, in some way it does feel like that, but sometimes it also seems a lifetime away! I mean look Chandler is actually married and looking forward to being a great dad! I mean who would've thought?!

Chandler: Thanks man! (Sarcastically)

Ross: And we really have matured. I mean yesterday we realised that we just couldn't live without each other but unless we made a fresh new start with a whole new understanding for each other... we were gonna get nowhere! We'd always end up hurting other people or hurting each other. So now we've promised each other to be in a mature adult relationship. (Appears smug)

(Rest all are impressed)

Chandler: OK. So were you on a break or not?

Ross: Of course ye...(Rachel glares at him)... Oh, we are still deciding... it's on timeout for now.

Monica: Congratulations! You REALLY have matured, ha!

Phoebe: Hey Rach, what are you gonna do about your job? I mean are you still moving or getting your old job back or what?

Rachel: Oh, I honestly don't know Pheebs! Earlier I just thought it was great.. the job, the money, and it was in Paris! I mean I gave up almost everything 10 years ago when I came here... so I thought if it turned out so great when I had like nothing up my sleeve.. then just simply how fabulous it could be now! But then I realised how complicated it was. Back then I had no real friends, nothing to keep me there. But now there's you guys, there's Emma and of course you Ross! I couldn't do this to you now! I'm glad that I got off the plane... I just couldn't leave things this way!

Ross: It's all thanks to Pheebs. God only knows what would have happened otherwise! Really Pheebs I owe you, big time!

Rachel: Me too.

Phoebe: Aww.. yeah you do owe me. Hey! Oh! I know what you can do as your new job Rach!

Rachel: What?

Phoebe: You could become a fashion designer and have your own outlet!

Rachel: What?!

Phoebe: Why not? I mean you already have the gift of making people look great, I mean you did help us out!...

All: Yeah...(thinking..)

(Flashback:- Joey's man's bag! Ross's Pink sweater!- not actually Rachel's fault...)

Phoebe: Besides your handcrafted clothes looked great on Monica as well as you!

Monica: Handcrafted? Rachel when did you give me handcrafted clothes?

Rachel: Oh honey, I really didn't have the heart to tell you this, but you actually thought that you wore dresses of the labels I put on?

Monica: You put fake labels?!

Rachel: Of course I did! From where did you think I brought you fancy clothes at least 3 sizes larger than the biggest one in town?

Monica (Embarassed): I thought, you had contacts.

Rachel: Not enough to convince them to make clothes your size!

Ross: Oh, wait! So the prom dress... was it your own creation?

Rachel: Oh yes!

Ross: Wow! It was gorgeous!

Rachel: Thank you sweetie!

(All groan as Ross and Rachel remind them of those many awkward moments several years ago)

Phoebe: Oh, get a room!

Rachel: Oh yes, we are! I mean we really are! I'm really sorry Joey, we'll no longer be roomies...

Joey: Yeah, it's fine. Now that everyone's moving, I think I am too.

(All look at Joey, confused)

Chandler: Whatcha saying Joe?

Joey: I mean look at you guys! You and Mon are gonna have your own life out there, Ross and Rachel need to have some time out together and Phoebe is also planning on having a baby. I mean everyone has something going on and I'm still here!

Chandler (concerned): There's always the Joey room, big guy!

Joey: It's not that simple Chandler! I mean with Estelle passed away and with Dr.Drake Ramorey really going to die...even though I kept my mouth shut this time!

All: Oh Joey, we are so sorry...

Joey: Everything is just slipping away, everything's changing...

(All look uncomfortable, somewhat surprised to find their usually jovial friend to have taken things this much to heart)

Joey: I.. will have to change too. Move on... to somewhere like L.A.

Chandler: Moving on doesn't mean changing where you live, big guy.

Joey (half smiling): It's not something I thought overnight Chandler. Although I'm surprised I thought it all by myself!(looking into the distance with pride for himself...typical Joey look)

Chandler: Ahemm...

Joey: What?

Chandler: You were saying something?

Joey: About?

Chandler (incredulous and wide eyed): Moving to L.A.? The west coast?The other side of the country?

Joey (surprised): Really? Is it that far?

(Chandler rolls his eyes)

Joey: Anyways, my sister Gina called yesterday. I was so down that I told her everything and she offered me to move some place in the city. She said she knows a few agents and I might actually get my big break there!

Rachel: Are you sure about this Joe? Because we'll still be here honey! Whenever you need us!

Chandler (concerned): Yeah! I didn't know you'd take it this seriously.

Joey: I thought about staying here, but it'll be too hard! Not seeing you (to Rachel) every morning before breakfast, not having you guys next door and having strangers instead. And most importantly not being able to take food from your fridge everyday! It's like the end of an era!

(A moment's silence)

Chandler: It is indeed. You said era!

Monica: Now is not the time!

Ross: It's your call Joe. But we'll be with you, whatever you decide.

All: Yeah, we will

Phoebe: I'm going to miss you so much, Joey Tribbiani...

All: We all will...

Joey: Me too. All of you... it's... just something that I'll have to do.

(A moment of heavy silence.)

Ross: When were you planning on moving, Joe?

Joey: In a few months I suppose... I still have a bit of a part left on DOOL

Chandler (smiling): We'll make every moment count...

(Just then one of the twins start crying)

Chandler (speaking as Monica gently rocks the baby): Okay, Okay you're right! Daddy'll be there for you too!

Joey (smiling): It's okay. I understand, Chandler.

Rachel: You guys are gonna make it to Emma's birthday, right?

Monica: Of course! When is it?

Rachel (flushes): When is it?! You can't even remember your niece's birthday?

Monica (catching Rachel red handed): Well then you tell me!

Rachel (stutters and blushes): It...It's on... Ross? Why don't you tell her our daughter's birthday?

Ross: I... hang on for a second..(removes a notepad from his pocket)...I had it written down...God dammit!

Chandler: Oh Emma is so lucky to have such caring parents who love her sooooo much.

Ross: Mock me all you want, Chandler. Let's see how you fare in the following weeks.

(Chandler immediately becomes serious.)

Rachel: Anyways, no going away this time guys! Because believe me I'm going to bring the cake myself and make sure it is not the same shape as last time!

(All snigger)

Monica: Sure, what will it be this time? The flower?

(All simply stare at her)

Monica: Oh come on! Wasn't it even a little bit funny?

Rachel: Oh God Chandler! How did you even stay with this woman?! You still call it that?

Ross (cringing): Oh, Eww! I actually was thinking of Emma's face in a daisy. Now it's just gross!

Phoebe: Why? It's actually sweet.

(All stare at her incredulous)

Rachel: I think I'm gonna regret asking this... but...how so?

Phoebe: It'll be like a picture of what happened exactly 2 years ago.

(All physically cringe)

Chandler (as though recovering from a trance): I will never be able to look at cakes and women the same way ever again.

(Just then a beeping sound is heard)

Monica: That's the movers. They are halfway there. We'll have to leave, we're really sorry..

Phoebe: But this doesn't change much right? I mean I know we'll not be together the whole time but we'll still see each other everyday untill Joey's here right?

(All stare at each other, none meeting eyes with Phoebe especially Joey)

Phoebe (voice loud and teary): Chandler Muriel Bing tell me you were kidding when you said we were going to have the last cup of coffee!

Chandler (hugging Phoebe): Of course I was.

(A/N- All were so stumped that none laughed at Chandler's middle name)

Monica (joining and making it a group hug): Of course we'll meet sweetie. But not everyday Pheebs, I'm sorry.

Rachel (breaking the hug): I know something that might cheer you up...

Phoebe: What?

Rachel: You could write a song about this.

Phoebe (smiling): I could write a hundred.

Joey: We'll hear them all, Pheebs.

(A beep is heard again)

Monica: We have to leave now...(tries to mouth goodbye but fails.So they simply wave and begin heading away towards the door)

Phoebe: Oh wait, you forgot to say goodbye to someone!

Rachel: Who?

Phoebe: It's been here all along for us!

(All look confused)

Phoebe: Our couch! (now to the couch) Thank you for providing comfort to our tushies for the past 10 years. You'll always remain in our hearts. (kisses the couch)

Phoebe: Do you guys realise how much we owe this place? It's been our second best hangout!

All: Yeah...

Ross: Yeah, this was the place where I first kissed Rachel and also this couch...(suddenly sheepish)

(Rachel blushes)

Joey: What are you two hiding?

Ross: I think it's safe to say that this couch has so much more than just our butt prints...

Joey: You guys did it on this couch? Score!

Rachel: Why else would I have done overtime at a job I hated with all my heart?

Monica: These were your night shifts?!

Phoebe: It's just like Monica and Chandler's laundry thing!

Chandler: Except we've been sitting on that 'laundry' (air tags) for 7 years not knowing it!

Monica: Any other place in the coffee house we need to know about? Cause believe me the next time I'm sitting there will be when hell freezes over!

Ross: Well in that case you can't sit on those chairs either... neither on those (pointing at some others)... boy they do need to change the furniture here or you'll have to take takeaways!

Monica: Oh my God! Did you sickos spare nothing?

Rachel (deep in thought): Well there's this storeroom we never tried...

(Both Chandler and Monica let out a sigh of relief)

Chandler: Well thank God. Because that was our 'laundry'.

(A beeping heard again)

Monica: Just the perfect excuse for not coming back here ever again! Let's go, Chandler.

Chandler (smiling): A goodbye just as I had imagined...

Joey: I don't know what she is freaking about. I left my prints everywhere long before you guys even started!

(All look disgusted, the newfound respect for the place suddenly lost!)

(Scene ends)

(Ross and Rachel are climbing up the stairs carrying huge boxes with them. They finally reach the door and open it. Inside there are many more such boxes.)

Ross (eyeing the boxes): Wow! I thought there would be a lot more...

Rachel: There will be. These are just my essentials... just regular shoes and regular clothes...

Ross: And what is in the remaining boxes?

Rachel: Oh, fancy shoes and fancy dresses and stuff...

Ross (smiling): Stuff?

Rachel (blushing): Oh, you know... that stuff...

Ross: Like?

Rachel: Okay, Okay... shoes and clothes. That's all I have!

Ross (hands up in the air- like surrender): Okay! Well, you may be happy to know that I've already arranged for your 'stuff' (air tags)

(Rachel throws a sofa cushion on him)

Ross (opening the shoe cabinet): The top 2 shelves are all yours...

(Now Rachel is watching in amusement)

(Ross now moves to the wardrobe)

Ross (whose voice is now faltering): Aaand this half of the wardrobe for your clothes...

(Rachel is desperately trying to stifle her laugh. Ross now glances at the stack of boxes and the 'space' he had created and adds two plus two.)

Ross: Well...

(Rachel begins laughing)

(Ross makes a face and heads out of the apartment)

Rachel: Where are you going?

Ross (from the corridor): To get a bigger wardrobe and cabinet.

(Scene ends)

(Scene opens at Monica and Chandler's)

Chandler: Where's Pat?

Monica (puzzled): Who's Pat?

Chandler: Pat the dog! The ceramic dog. The only thing I got for adopting Joey all these years!

Monica (blushing): It was a long drive till here, Chandler. Who knows what could've happened? It could have fallen off a cliff for all we know! Why are you asking me? Why do you think I had something to do with the movers throwing it away? I didn't give them money to do it!...(speaking so fast that nothing was legible.)

Chandler: Calm down, Mon. It's okay. It wasn't that great looking...Ehh who am I kidding? It was pathetic...

Monica (in too hopeful a voice): So it's fine it's no longer there right?

Chandler: It's not that. It's what it symbolised. Our great times together. Chandler and Joey's (making air gestures), Jandler forever! The Chanoey's!...

Monica: Honey, I understand... But if you say that once more, I'm going to move out!

Chandler (smiling): You know, this feels weird. Though we have a bigger place, our home never seemed smaller to me than it is seeming now.

Monica( hugging him): I get that feeling too.

(Chandler is now glancing through the living room window.)

Chandler (suddenly exclaiming): Oh there it is!

(The ceramic dog. Chandler rushes out of the door to get it.)

Chandler(from outside): And it is one piece! Oh, I missed you too...

Monica (muttering under her breath): Son of a bitch!

(Scene ends)

(Final/ Credits scene)

(Scene is at Central Perk. All except Rachel are seated in the couch and chairs. It's evening time.Gunther is preparing coffee. All of a sudden he sees Rachel approaching the door. She opens it and enters, eyes only for him. He stands still in shock, mouth slightly open.)

Gunther: You...You came back?

Rachel: I just couldn't leave things the way they were! I'm so sorry I lied! Because of course I love you the same way you love me!

Gunther (not believing his ears): You do?

Rachel (Holding his hands in hers): Let me prove it to you..

(She draws in close to him, very close..)

(All of a sudden there is a loud noise.)

(Gunther snaps into reality and looks down finding that he had broken a cup. He bends to pick it up.)

Gunther (muttering to himself): It'll never happen... she's gone...

(Just then, the door opens. In comes Rachel and heads straight towards the counter.)

(Now Gunther truly can't believe himself. So he pinches himself)

Gunther(to himself): Oww... Oh my God! It is really happening...

Gunther: You came back?

Rachel( Smiling): I just couldn't leave things the way they were!

Gunther faints.

(End of scene.)

(End of episode.)

 **A/N :- Reviews very welcome :) Especially since this is my first shot at writing a fanfiction.**


	2. Episode 2: The one at Westchester

**(A/N:- I'm very aware of the fact that I am not able to present the multi-story line format as well as it could be ( that is traditional of Friends).But multiple story lines will be better established in upcoming episodes. Excuse me for now.)**

 **Episode 2:- The one at Westchester**

(Ross is singing Baby got back to Emma just as Rachel enters the room)

Rachel: Honey?

Ross: Yes, Rach?

Rachel: I really think we should find her another age appropriate song. I can swear she misses out the 'er' on purpose whenever she means butter (i.e. Butt)

Ross: But it's the only thing that works on her!

Rachel: I know. God it was so embarrassing!

Ross: Our baby embarrasses you?!

Rachel: No! Well yeah... she was crying nonstop at my mother's place last night, so my mom called me to calm her down...

Ross(smiling, getting an idea of what must've happened) Aaand?

Rachel: I sang her baby got back unaware that the baby monitor was on so my mother heard what 'magic words' (air tags) I said!

Ross: That must've been embarrassing! (now laughing)

Rachel: Well you started it, Geller! You tell me!

Ross: Just look at her Rach, she's so much like both of us! She has your hair, my eyes. And not just physically! I mean remember her first word was Gleeba? She's so going to be a scientist! Just like daddy!

Rachel (sadly): Oh yeah...

Ross: And she can't sleep without listening to the asses! She is gonna be a slutty one!

Rachel: What?! You think I'm a slut? ( Completely ignoring of how inappropriate Ross's comment had been)

Ross (awkwardly): Well you were in high school...

Rachel: Believe me it was not my lullaby! Oh wait... was it?...

(Title song)

(Outside Monica and Chandler's new home in Westchester)

Ross:This is indeed a beautiful place, isn't it?

Rachel: Yeah. It seems all so grown-up now you know? Having Friends in a suburban home with kids? God we've aged in the last week.

Ross(Smiling): Yeah. I had actually dreamed of this life with Carol a long time ago. Then with you, then it just... blurred out.

Rachel(Smiles understandingly): I know.

Ross: So...Ready?

Rachel(Surprised): For what?

Ross: To knock on Monica and Chandler's door for the first time ever?

Rachel(Smiling and relieved): Sure.

(Ross knocks. Rachel notices a doorbell and rings it too)

(An old man appears on the door)

Rachel: Gosh, how slow did you drive, Ross?

Ross(baffled): Ccchandler?

Old man (Smiles): He's right in. I'm his new neighbour, Grayson. Came in to say hi.

Ross(Extends hand): Oh nice to meet you.

(Hand shake and then the man exits)

Rachel: Oh, the people here are so friendly!

Ross(Sadly): My neighbours still call me cheapstakes...

Rachel: I thought they called you 'Gel-err'?

Ross: That is actually the most polite they get!

Rachel: Oh look! They've painted this wall purple! Just like the apartment! Aww... that's so nice!

Ross: Oh, I don't know... it doesn't go well with the rest of the house.

Rachel: Don't be such a killjoy, Ross! Where are these guys by the way? Monica? Chandler? We're here!

(A voice from the kitchen- In here! and mumbling from upstairs is heard)

(Rachel heads towards kitchen and Ross upstairs)

Rachel: Hey, Mon!

Monica(very busy, preparing dinner): Hi, Rach!

(Rachel waits for her to continue. But Monica simply returns to work.)

Rachel: So...

Monica (slightly bugged): So...?

Rachel (obviously unhappy with her friend concentrating more on her work): Nothing...

Monica: Rach?

Rachel: Yeah?

Monica: You are kinda in my way...

Rachel (Surprised): What?!.. In your way! That is what I get after not seeing you for a week?!

Monica: Look, my parents are here for dinner, and this is also my first hosting at our new home.

Rachel(missing the point): So, what do you want me to do?

Monica(now irritated): You've got two options, Lady! You can either help me prepare dinner in time or get out of my way! Standing right in the middle is not an option!

Rachel: Wow, you're mean in Westchester! (heads off, while Monica mocks her behind her back)

(Scene is in Chandler's 'man's cave')

(A/N: Basic set-up is the guys sitting on identical barca loungers playing video games. Rest all mess is up to Viewer's imagination!)

Ross: Fight! Fight! Come on Rossatron!

Chandler (mocking): That's right! Don't let him shield! That's the only thing he does!

Rachel (entering and moving around the room): Oh my God! I can't believe Monica let you have a whole room!

RossChandler: Hey! Whoa! (She is blocking the screen)

Chandler: Get Outta here!

Rachel (snapping): Fine!

(Heads out and enters the nursery. Jack and Judy Geller are sitting there with one baby each)

Rachel: Hello!

Judy: Hello dear, how are you?

Rachel: Oh, I'm fine Judy thank you! And aww who is this sweet little bun?

Jack: These are Harmonica's twins.

Rachel (smiling): I meant is it Jack or Erica?

Jack (Checks under diaper): I have Erica so he is Jack Jr.

Judy: I already knew I had baby Jack.

Jack: How? I'm still finding it difficult to differentiate between the two. God only knows how Chandler does it...

Judy: Because he's so handsome just like his grandfather

Jack: Actually I think Erica is more beautiful just like her Granny...

Judy: Oh, Jack...(Blushing)

(Rachel is flustered by the direction of the conversation. Fortunately the doorbell rings and she gladly excuses herself and heads downstairs and opens the door)

Rachel: Oh hey! Come on in!

Joey: Did you notice I knocked?

Phoebe: And I rang the doorbell!

Rachel: Yeah, Me and Ross found it new too. Oh, I'm so glad you're here! I was actually looking forward to some alone time with Mon but God she's mean in Westchester!

Monica (from the kitchen): I heard that!

Rachel: Yeah the doorbell she is deaf to but this she hears!

Monica: I've been your roommate for too long Green. Bet I can predict every word you say!(finally having emerged from the kitchen). Welcome home, guys.

(Hugs Phoebe and Joey)

Rachel (upset): Okay, so was that only for me?

Monica: Oh no sweetie! I was just off schedule.

Rachel: By how much?

Monica: 55 seconds...(In a Monica way when she's a tad embarrassed by her obsessions)

Rachel: Oh my! There's my Mon! All back! (hugging her)

Phoebe: Oh wow, you painted this wall purple! That's so sweet!

Joey (confused): Purple? Who paints their walls purple?!

(All glare at him and then the dawning realisation look comes on Joey's face)

Joey (Embarassed): Yeah, Ahemm. Very nice

Monica (to people upstairs): Dinner's ready guys!

(Shouts and Protests from upstairs)

Monica: It's now or never, people!

(Silence. Then Ross and Chandler's say 'in a minute')

Monica (glancing around the room): Oh you guys brought housewarming gifts! Oh so sweet of you!

(She is twitching.)

Rachel: Wanna see what's inside?

Monica (rubbing her palms): Oh so badly!

Phoebe(mischievously): But dinner's getting cold! You are getting off schedule!

(Monica seems to be making Sophie's choice.)

Rachel: Oh I can't watch her like this! Go ahead Mon, open them up!

Monica: Promise you won't judge?

All: Of course!

(Monica grabs a present.)

Monica (reading aloud): From Armani cut off RKG? (Puzzled)

Rachel: Open up... you'll understand.

(Monica opens the present, which is a red flowing dress, labelled RKG)

Rachel: You like it? I have had it made on urgent order so it might not be per...

(Her speech is blocked by Monica hugging her rather tightly.)

Monica: It's amazing! I'm so sorry I was a jerk earlier today.

Rachel (wheezing): I can't breathe...

Monica(separating from Rachel blushing): Sorry...

Rachel ( smiling, recovering): It's fine. No fake labels this time.

(Both are glancing and smiling at each other, oblivious to others in the room.)

Chandler(Clearing his throat): From Ross... whoa it's heavy! Not a fossil I hope! (only half joking)

Ross(smiling): Nah...

(Chandler opens up the present. They are twin curtains, thick and heavy. Both Monica and Chandler are slightly puzzled.)

Ross: I don't want your new neighbours to undergo the torture I went through on certain occasions. Pressing on windows, honestly Chandler?

(Both Monica and Chandler awkwardly gaze at each other.)

Joey: Torture?! Your whole building said they were gonna miss the 9:15 balcony show!

Chandler: Point noted. Consider it done!

Monica: Okay! Moving on..(Grabbing another present)... from Phoebe Mike!

(They are two identical baby sized woolen hats- Pink and Blue in colour)

Monica: Oh these are so sweet! Thank you!

Phoebe (smiling): You're welcome!

Monica(Taking another present in hand): And this one's from Joey!

(Joey smiles and appears excited.)

Monica: There's no poultry in there right?

Joey: Nope.

(Monica opens the present and a warm smile spreads across her face as she sees it. It's a framed picture of the sextet- Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel seated on the couch, Joey and Phoebe on the side arms, all looking very happy.)

(Rachel and Phoebe also look at the frame. Unnoticed Ross and Chandler have also come down and are looking at the frame)

Joey: You like it?

Monica: I love it! Oh Joey thank you so much!

Joey: Look I know that you are starting a whole new life away from us all. But I don't ever want you to forget how much fun the six of us have had together and how those have been the best 10 years of our life... at least they were for me...

Monica(hugging Joey): Of course not, Joe. It's all in here (pointing to her heart)

Joey(eyeing doubtfully): In there? (Guess what Joey mistook it for ;)

Monica (rolling her eyes): In my heart, Joe.

Joey(awkwardly): Of course heh.

(But the moment was lost! All smile and head towards the kitchen.)

(Scene opens in the kitchen, the table is set with all 8 people somewhat crammed around it. The twins' bassinet is beside Monica. The twins are fast asleep)

Rachel: You guys are sooooo lucky to have such peaceful babies! I remember Emma reminding me of her presence every ten minutes!

Monica: Yeah, but I think it was you who reminded me of your presence every ten minutes! You could hardly ever manage her by yourself!

Rachel (Embarassed): You are good at it.

Jack: I think Harmonica has got it from her mother. She would never let Ross out of her sight when he was this small.

Judy: Oh, the racket he made! I used to think my ears would pop out!

Ross (Sarcastically): Thanks mom.

Judy (Holding his hand): Don't worry dear, I enjoyed every moment.

Monica (Indignantly): And when I was this small?

Judy: Oh well, you were very quiet. We seriously thought you had mutism untill you suddenly uttered 'Mama' with your high pitched voice!

Jack: Sometimes we feel you are still trying to make up for not using your voice for the first two years of your life!

(All snigger.)

Monica(in a pitch octave higher than her usual loud voice): It's not that bad!

(The twins begin to cry.)

Ross: There you go! I must say my niece and nephew are gonna be very smart.

(Monica mocks him by making a face)

Ross: Oh are you losing your voice again? Please don't do that! Only bats will be able to hear you 2 years later.

(All laugh. Phoebe laughs so hard that some of the drink enters her nostrils. She begins to cough, while Joey thumps her back.)

Monica (triumphant): Looks like someone's karma bit them in the butt!

Phoebe (now recovered): Don't get me started on karma!

Ross: Yeah don't... or you'll never hear the end of it!

Monica: Like one of your lectures, dinosaur guy?

Ross(smiling): Much worse.

Rachel: Oh honey, I don't think any thing can be worse than your lectures! Oh yes! (With newfound excitement in her voice.)

Ross (Surprised): What?

Rachel: I know how we can quiet down Emma without having to sing Baby got back to her! We can put on a tape of one of your lectures!

Judy: You sing Baby got back to your 2 year old daughter? Jack I told you it was a bad idea from the beginning!

Ross: What are you talking about?

Jack (uncomfortable): Well it was very difficult to quiet you down once you started crying, so we..

Judy (interinterrupting): You

Jack: Alright I did some experiments... and... well there was this song I had loved as a teenager...I don't exactly recollect the words...oh yes it went...I wanna f-...

Judy (loudly interjecting): We don't need the exact words. Let's just say it was Baby got back of our time. It worked like a charm, I must say!

Rachel (smug): Now we know who Emma got it from!

Ross: So what did you do about it?

Judy: We mixed lyrics with a nursery rhyme so that it made no sense anymore.

Monica: Oh, so his favourite nursery rhyme was this song?

Ross: Now I know why nursery is the only grade where I had to take summer school!

Joey: You took summer preschooling! Dude! That must've been like a world record! Even I didn't need summer school untill middle school and even then I used to be like the only one!

Chandler: And you want us to call you a doctor?

Ross (now crimson): Well you never do call me one anyways...

Phoebe: And now we never will Rossie!

(Scene ends)

(Scene opens in Monica and Chandler's home. It's evening.There is a party going on in the lawn.)

Monica: Chandler?

Chandler(who was earlier engaged in conversation with a stranger): Yes, Mon?

Monica: Do you think we are cheating?

Chandler: Cheating? On whom?

Monica: On our old friends?

Chandler: How?

Monica: By making new ones and hanging out lesser with our guys?

Chandler: No! There's nothing wrong in making new friends honey! And we are not leaving our old guys! And who said they have to be mutually exclusive?

Monica: What do you mean?

Chandler: Look around Mon. Our guys are being friends with our new friends as well! Ross weeped atleast thrice on how good neighbours we have. Rachel (pointing out to her) is already hunting potential customers... (She catches Chandler's eye and gives a thumbs up).. there! Her new customer! Phoebe and Mike have already found a couple who frequently visit their bar..I mean they knew each other much longer than we know them..And look Joey! Where's he?

Monica (suspicious): When did you last see him?

Chandler: He had been busy talking to Natasha!

Monica (alarmed): The widow or her daughter?

Chandler: Daughter of course! Uh oh...(connecting the dots.)

Monica (exclaiming): I just put new bedsheets in Joey's room! I'll be right back!

(heading inside the house.)

(Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's apartment)

Ross (glancing through some sketches drawn by Rachel): Wow! These are amazing! Why didn't you ever show me any of this stuff?

Rachel(Blushing): I don't know. It seemed childish, something like a hobby!

Ross: And the woman in it is hot!

Rachel: That's your sister, you jackass!

Ross(Embarassed): Oh, it's Monica? When did you sketch these? She is super thin!

Rachel: Actually... it was all before Barry proposed. I was getting all these ideas in my head like I should just escape from there and create a new life here in New York. That's when I also thought of Monica. I was actually fantasizing becoming a fashion designer and having my own outlet... I wanted my designs to flash in a gala, even at Paris fashion week! But then Barry proposed and I just let it go deciding it was never meant to be...

Ross: Why do you think so less of yourself Rach? You are capable of so much more than you let yourself believe.

(Rachel smiles warmly at him but frowns a while later as she notices something from the window)

Rachel: Hey look! There's new people in Monica and Chandler's old apartment!

Ross: Oh yeah...

(Both glance as they see a young couple around 25 seem to be taking in their new home)

Ross (smiling): Oh I remember that look. I had the same one when I first entered my old apartment with Carol. Starting a new life... the feeling of finally having a happily ever after... untill your wife tells you she's gay.

Rachel (smiling sadly): Yeah... It will just take me some time you know... to see strangers in what had been my home for 6 years!

Ross: Yeah...I miss not seeing Mon too... well except for some moments for which I'm very glad they are miles away!

Rachel: Oh look! They are not alone!

(4 more people are now seen. They greet each other and are laughing very hard and carelessly at apparently nothing.)

Ross: It's reminds me of us. Oh they look so carefree and happy-go-lucky...

Rachel: Yeah... we'll have to move on Ross. Time to hand the beacon. It's their time now...their time to occupy the orange couch and have the best time of their life...

(Both smile at each other and have each other in a half hug as they watch the people who had seemed strangers just a minute ago, but now seemed much more familiar... It was like watching their own past and becoming nostalgic)

(Scene ends)

Final/Credits scene

(Scene is in Ross and Rachel's apartment. Both are seated on the couch. Emma is in Ross's arms, sleeping)

Rachel: Ready?

Ross (Taking a deep breath): Okay, here we go. One...Two...Three..

(Ross moves Emma to wake her up. Emma begins to cry.)

Rachel: And here we go!

(She presses a button on the music system. Ross's voice is heard droning about some dinosaur in the Jurassic Era.)

(Emma's eyelids begin to droop and she begins to quiet down within 5 seconds.)

Rachel: Oh my God! It's working. Yes!

Ross: I can't believe I sound so boring!

(Another 10 seconds pass. Emma is now completely asleep.)

Ross (whispering): Mission accomplished, Rach! Rach?

(Besides Rachel is gently snoring!)

Ross (drowsy himself): Boy, this does have some serious side effects!

(Turns his head and sleeps himself. The tape is still on and the trio asleep)

(End of scene.)

(End of episode.)


	3. Ep3: The one with Emma's birthday party

**(A/N** **: Though more dramatic than an usual episode, I have put in certain things in here which I wanted to get off my chest. For fun lovers, don't worry, you won't be disappointed:) Let me know your opinions by reviews as usual :)**

 **Episode 3: The one at Emma's birthday party**

(Scene at Emma's birthday party)

(Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe, Mike, Ben are singing 'Happy Birthday' in chorus. Emma is laughing as Rachel takes her hand in hers to cut the cake)

(Enter Chandler and Monica)

Monica: We are here guys!

All: Happy birthday to you... (Finishing the song and whooping as the cake is cut)

Chandler: Erm, hello??!!

All: Yeah...(Ignoring them as they watch the sweet sight of Rachel feeding Emma the cake)

All: Aww...(Emma now has frosting all over her mouth)

Rachel: Oh, look at you! You are looking just like your uncle Joey!

Chandler (Extends hand like a formal handshake): Chandler Bing, nice to meet you.

Phoebe: Oh look who is here! It's the Mr and Mrs 'I am too busy'!

Monica: It was Mom and Dad. They were late.

Phoebe: Whatever!

Ross: Why don't you keep a Nanny?

Chandler: Do you really think Mon would trust our kids to a Nanny? She doesn't trust even me!

Rachel: Obviously...(then flustered as Chandler glares).. I..I meant I would...

Chandler: Yeah, Okay...

Joey: It's cool man. They won't trust me alone with Emma either.

Chandler: Yeah. You should never leave two kids alone.

(Title song)

(The door opens and in comes Mr Green.)

Mr Green (in his booming voice): Happy birthday Emma! Look who's here! It's your pappy!

(All look slightly tense and Ross attempts to hide. Rachel quickly plasters a smile on her face.)

Rachel: Hey, Daddy!

Mr Green: Hey sweetpea! (hugging her)

(Ross sucks it up and tries in vain...)

Ross (clearing his throat): Mr.Green..(Extending his hand in a formal handshake)

Mr.Green: Oh there you are, wethead (not taking his hand, instead hands him his coat)

(A muscle clenches in Ross's jaw, Rachel looks worried and amused at the same time)

Mr.Green (Taking Emma in his arms): She looks just like you, Princess. Except for the nose...it's perfect! her eyes... they look like...(glaring at Ross)... Mr.Bigshot!

(Emma and Ben laugh)

Mr.Green (Grinning at Emma): You like that?

(Ross looks annoyed, while Rachel gives him a 'please bear with it' look. To make matters worse, another person walks in)

Sandra: Oh hello dears, did I miss the party?

(Nobody speaks and Sandra has still not noticed her ex-husband)

Sandra: Why these long faces? Where's my birthday girl? Oh, there you ar...(noticing with whom she is)

Mr.Green: Noticed, have we?

Sandra (Ignoring him): Oh, did you miss me?(to Emma)

Emma: Gramma!

Sandra: Oh, I missed you too. Look Gramma's brought you a present!

Mr.Green: Out of my alimony! Might as well be from me.

Sandra: What is your problem?

Rachel: Mom, Dad please don't. At least not in front of Emma!

Sandra: You are right dear. It's just that I can't stand your father sometimes.

Mr.Green: Oh, really?!(standing up)

Phoebe(exclaims suddenly): Who wants a drink?

Mike: I'll go get one.

Phoebe: I'll help you choose!

(Both rush into the kitchen)

Monica: I'll get the glasses (exits as well)

Chandler: I need ice! (rushing past)

Ross: Come on Ben! Surprise for you in the bedroom!

Ben: Cool! Is it my new video game?

Ross(looks confused, but quickly changes his expression): Yeah, off you go!

(Ben exits. Ross carries Emma with him to the bedroom as well)

Joey: I need to pee...(he goes too...but in the kitchen!)

(Rachel looks exasperated, while her parents seem to have barely noticed anything. They just resume quarrelling)

(Meanwhile the gang in the kitchen)

Phoebe: We were convincing right?

Mike (smirking): Absolutely!

Chandler (rolling his eyes): Without a doubt!

Monica: I'm glad that we at least are in the kitchen

All: Yeah

Monica: Look how disorganised Rachel is! I mean we can spend hours organising the stuff on these shelves!

(All exchange glances)

Joey(Taking out a beer from the fridge): Yeah, like there's nothing better to do!(having a sip)

(In the bedroom)

Ben: It's not here, Dad!

Ross: It was here somewhere...(Just playing along). Wait I'll search.

Ben: I'll help.

(A few moments pass. Ross is just flipping through stuff. Ben opens the dresser drawer)

Ben: Cool! Party balloons! (Blowing) Why don't they blow?

(They are NOT party balloons)

Ross (flustered when he notices what Ben had gotten hold of): Oh, heh (Grabbing and putting them back) The...the...that's because they hmm are water balloons. Laters, Okay?

Ben: Okay!

(Loud voices are heard in the living room)

Ross: I'm going into the living room, I'll be back soon. Now, I don't want you to touch that drawer or blow ANY balloons, Okay?

Ben (confused): Okay.

(Meanwhile in the living room)

Sandra: Look how you have influenced your daughter! She has borne a child with a guy just like you!

Rachel: Don't put me into this and what?!

Sandra: Oh honey he has the same reading glasses and cigarettes of the same brand as your father!

Rachel: He does not wear glasses and he doesn't smoke! where did you get that from?

Mr.Green: Just like me? That wimp can't even be even half a man!

Sandra: Oh darling I caught him red handed at your 25th birthday party (now to Mr.Green) he's much more of a man than you are!

Mr.Green: Oh really? where were you in the party? Might as well have seen your face from a mile away with that ton of a make up!

Sandra: In the girls' old apartment of course!

Mr.Green: What?! The party was in the boys' old apartment!

(Both look at Rachel. Unnoticed Ross has also entered the living room)

Both: Rachel?!

Rachel(Both hands in her hair) Okay, Okay! See? This is exactly why I didn't keep you two in the same room! We came up with the whole two different parties thing to prevent this from happening!

(Both look ashamed for a while)

Sandra: But, lying Rachel? Is that what we taught you?

Mr.Green: And just so you know that guy (pointing at Ross who is standing uncertainly at one end of the room) has been a bad influence on you from the start! Look at the mess he has put you in!

Ross: Look, Mr.Green...(Rachel interrupts)

Rachel: No, wait Ross! I'm not in any place that I'm ashamed of and he (going to Ross and intertwining hands with him) has been one of the best persons in my life! Whether it be as a friend, as a lover, as a shoulder to lean on or as a... soul mate.

Mr.Green: Oh really? Where do you see yourself ten years down the line? A single mother striving hard to support her bastard child?!

Sandra (Gasping): Leonard?!...

(Ross looked ready to burst in flames, but Rachel held him and with a teary, but eerily composed voice spoke to her father)

Rachel: What I can definitely tell you is that I won't be announcing an end to a marriage that was never supposed to be, a marriage I regretted my whole life, a fruitless saga of 25 years of quarrelling and pretention...(Now gazing directly at her mother, who was silently pleading not to continue)...that I married my Barry.

(She finally dissolves into tears in Ross's arms. Ross attempts to comfort her by hugging and patting her. Ross glares at Mr.Green, but saying nothing heads to the bedroom, carrying Rachel with him)

(Deafening silence in the room, Sandra has her hand over her forehead while Mr.Green has his mouth slightly open in shock)

Mr.Green (finally gaining his voice): What?

Sandra: It...It's true Leonard. I...I had regrets from the beginning...I was never actually happy.

(On obviously hearing every word and on hearing Ross and Rachel move into the bedroom, the gang speechlessly look at each other and head into the bedroom as well)

(Scene is in the bedroom. Ross is trying to comfort Rachel. Emma is in Ben's arms crying silently. Ben is trying to cheer her up, worried himself. All come in and try to make themselves comfortable in different places)

Monica: Rach?(gently rubbing her arm) Are you okay?

Rachel (attempting to smile): I've been better. It's weird but I'm actually feeling relieved now that I've finally got it off my chest! Not hiding it from my dad anymore.

Joey: See? Secrets-baaaaad, everyone knowing-goooood. Told ya!

Phoebe: But them fighting, especially today, must've been hard upon you...

Rachel: Actually...no Pheebs. This was what happened practically every night, no matter what. Mon, I was too stubborn to tell you then and also kinda ashamed, but this was the reason I spent so many Thanksgivings, so many Hanukkahs at your house. Not to mention our sooooo many girls night outs with you.

Monica: I knew, sweetie.

Rachel: I wanted to be a part of your family, because it felt...home, you know?

Ross: You will always be welcome at the Gellers, Rach. No matter what happens. You are family.

(Rachel smiles sweetly at him and embraces him)

Phoebe: Wait a minute. You had so many girls night out without me? you...you...traitors!

Monica: Come on Pheebs, this was before we knew you! We'll never leave you alone on purpose.

Phoebe: Uh huh. So next time I'll have a girls night out with just Rachel. We'll see how that turns out, missie!

Mike: Pheebs...Errrm..heh...don't you think you are a little too old for a girls night out?

Phoebe: Oh right! Yeah, I've grown very old, Mike. So sorry but I won't be able to do a single thing in your wishlist.

Mike (looks pale suddenly. Then..): Of course you can have a girls' night out! You are as young as ever!

(Phoebe blushes and giggles)

Chandler: Dude, what is in your wishlist?

Phoebe(flirtarious): You really want to know, Chandler?

(A/N:- Refer how Phoebe fake flirts Chandler to bust Mondler? The same way!)

Chandler(blinking): No...I'm okay.

Ben: Dad, should we have a water balloon fight?

Phoebe: You have water balloons? Oh yay!

Ross (flushes): Not really...heh...

Ben (removes a few from his pocket): See? I have many!

(Everyone looks at it for a second and barely manages to hide their laughter)

Ross (angry): Ben, you give that to me now!

Joey: Wait a second. Ben, these are not water balloons! These are condoms! Whoa Ross quite a stock you got there! Making up for all those years are we?

(Everyone looks wide eyed at Joey, who obviously misses the point. Ross is livid)

Ross: Empty your pockets right now, son!

Ben: What is a condom?

(Ross glares at Joey who finally realises the point)

Joey: Come on Ben, let's get started! We are a team! (hurriedly takes Ben with him to the kitchen)

(Everyone now looks at Ross)

Ross: Yeah, you can laugh...

(Everyone does laugh, including Rachel. Even Ross smiles)

Mike: You sure got a stock there Ross! his pockets were pretty full! Did you ever intend to stop once you started?

(All laugh)

Ross: Oh yes Mike, while we are on that topic, I really don't think Phoebe will be willing to perform Act 2 Clause A of...

Mike (interrupting Ross in rather a hurry): Who am I to say! You go get her Ross! I myself think it's very wise to keep a stock handy!

(Ross smirks while Phoebe glares at Mike and is about to say something when a knock is heard at the door)

Sandra: Rachel? Honey, I just wanted you to know that we are not fighting anymore.

(No one says anything)

Sandra: I know it might be too much to ask but can we at least say goodbye?

(Rachel sighs and heads towards the door)

Mr.Green: Ahemm...Errrm...Ross?(speaking as if the words stuck in his throat) A word if I may?

Ross (astounded): Did he just call me by my name?!

Rachel (takes his hand and smiles): I think it's a good thing.

(They head out of the room)

(Scene is now in the living room, Mr.Green and Sandra are facing Ross and Rachel respectively)

Sandra: First of all dears, we are really sorry for ruining such a beautiful occasion and secondly Rachel darling please forgive me if I gave you the wrong impression when I said I married my Barry. I did marry your father for the wrong reasons, but sure there were moments we cherished. I did love him...not always but...yes.

Rachel: I know. I'm sorry...I shouldn't have brought it all up...

Sandra: No dear you did the right thing. I don't remember the last time we had such an honest conversation with each other...

Mr.Green: She is right. And one more thing...(as though finding the guts to speak)...Please forgive me for what I said about your little angel. It's just that I never imagined my first grandchild being born out of wedlock...

Rachel: More than me, you owe forgiveness to Ross.

Ross: It's...It's okay Rach.

Mr.Green (with effort): Ross...Before you say anything I just want to let you know that the only reason I disrespect you every time is because I don't think you are good enough to take care of my princess...

Ross: So... you don't hate me..?

Mr.Green: Let me finish, Geller! And yes, I dislike you very much whenever you are with my daughter but I don't essentially hate you. But, I've realised that I don't have a say in this...she wants to be with you and she is the... happiest...I've ever seen whenever she is with you. I call myself a man, but that's the one thing I never managed to accomplish. Keeping my wife happy...

Sandra (Taking his hand for the first time in years): It was not your fault, Leonard. It was mine.

Mr.Green (nodding): So...I hope you take good care of her..

Ross (Taking Rachel in his arms): Till the very end, Mr.Green.

Mr.Green: And grow a pair and marry her for God's sake!

Ross (smiling): I...I will...maybe someday. I'm glad you agree.

Mr.Green: Until then...(stretches his hand for a handshake for the first time)...Ahemm.. Ross.. t-t-take care..

Ross (Surprised but willingly extends his hand): Yeah...Thanks

(Both stare awkwardly at each other. The women watch the exchanges with interest)

(Now both come closer for an awkward one armed hug...but get away from each other immediately on contact)

Both: Too soon...it's too soon

Ross: Yeah...we should take things slow...

Mr.Green (Grinning at him for the first time): First time you have said something wise Geller. Look at me (As he wipes a single tear escaping his eye) this is pathetic!

Sandra: Actually, Leonard you've never seemed more of a man than you are now.

(Mr.Green flashes a rare true smile. Just then Joey peeps from the kitchen)

Joey: A little help required...

Ross: Is it urgent?

Joey: It is, if you don't want Ben to spoil all the chance you've got for hooking up with Rachel tonight!

Sandra: What does he mean by that?

Ross (looking embarrased): Well Uh let's just say that Uh...

Rachel: Ben wants an all-night water balloon fight!

Ross: Yeah!... I just want the balloons dry...(Now Rachel's parents are even more confused and suspicious)...I'm coming Joey! (And heads off)

Mr.Green: That guy is just getting harder to like by the minute isn't he? (but he is smiling)

(Scene ends)

(Scene opens in the living room. Everybody is gone, Carol has now come and is playing with Emma)

Emma: Daddy! (Ross has just entered the living room)

Ross: She's adorable, isn't she? (Taking Emma from her)

Carol: Yeah...She's very cute. I'm sorry I couldn't come to the party Ross. But I've brought her a present!

Ross: It's okay! You didn't have to!

(Ben is heard laughing in the background, having a good time with his 'fun aunt Rachel')

Ross: I miss having him around here...can't you bring him here more often?

Carol (Smiling): I'll try to. Why don't you come over at our place sometimes?

Ross: I do, but I end up going back half the times.

Carol (frowning): Why?

Ross: Well... let's just say that I'm not fond of watching lesbian love thrown on my face, especially when one of then is my ex-wife?! Don't you ever realise there's a child in there?!

Carol(blushing): He has playdates on those times Ross, of course we take care of it. And by the way Ross that is also a reason why I bring Ben here less often.

Ross (confused): As in?

Carol: Ross he asks these awkward questions. Like about you and me or about you and Rachel and I can explain it to him on some level but neither does he and nor do I to be honest understand why you and Rachel aren't together... He sees you with different women and that confuses him even more!

Ross (lowers his head and sighs): I know...

Carol: I want you to be stable, Ross. And I want you to realise what you are being so ignorant at! Rachel is the love of your life!

(Unnoticed Rachel is in the corridor, hanging to every word)

Ross: I know..I've been thinking and yes...I'm gonna do it...

Carol: Do what?

Ross: Rachel is gonna be it. I've known it like... forever...but it took me the possibility of losing her forever that made me realise. I'm gonna propose...

(Rachel gasps inaudibly)

Carol: I'm very happy for you Ross (hugging him)

Ross (hugging her as well): All in right time...

(Just then Ben comes in)

Ben: Mom! Look what I got! (removing it from his pocket)

Carol (glaring at Ross): Ben, where did you get that from?

Ben: Dad's dresser drawer

Carol: Any explanation?

Ross (flustered): Hey, unlike lesbians, normal couples do need those!

Ben: What is a lesbian?

(Carol glares at Ben...but realises the situation has become awkward for both of them)

Carol: We should get going...Bye, Ross.

Ben: Bye dad!

Ross: Take care buddy. Bye Carol.

Ben (now near the door): Bye Aunt Rachel (waves and exits)

Rachel(blushes on being finally noticed): Bye, Ben!

(Ross becomes a deep crimson wondering how much she had heard. Rachel, as usual gives nothing away by her look)

(Scene ends)

(Final/Credits scene)

(Scene is in Phoebe and Mike's bedroom)

Phoebe: I cannot believe you showed Ross your wishlist!

Mike: I didn't!

Phoebe: Then how did he know I won't agree to Act 2 Clause A of the Micheal Hannigan- Phoebe Buffay Hannigan code of bedroom conduct, Amendment B 2004?! Wow, I like speaking like a lawyer!...(Now repeating the line in a sing-song voice)

Mike (amused): He... okay...I'll tell you the truth. I told him what I was gonna ask as my birthday present from you that I had a wishlist with act and clauses. That's all I swear!

Phoebe: Okay, but next time on what goes on in the bedroom stays in the bedroom, alright?

Mike: Definitely. But what were you gonna tell Chandler if he wanted to know?

Phoebe (laughing): Oh please! The last time I tried he bought a house an hour away! He might move to the moon if I say so much as a word of our bedroom codes!

Mike (incredulous): You tried telling him?

Phoebe (dismissing with a hand): Only to stop him jabbing nonstop! I knew he'd pass out if I continued.

Mike: Okay...

Phoebe: So what is Act 2 Clause A?

Mike (handing her a wad of pages): Page 13 Paragraph 2

(Phoebe takes it and reads it.)

Phoebe (smiling): Oooh boy, there's so much you don't know about me. This is like my home ground!

Mike (delighted): Well then you'll find yourself even more at home as we go on, your Majesty!

Phoebe: Oh I knew I made the right choice marrying you, your sluttiness!

(throws away the paper and goes for him.)

(End of scene)

(End of episode)

 **Stay tuned! I'm sorry to say but updates will be slower here on...**


	4. Ep4: The one with the Godfather dilemma

**A/N:- As there is only a 4 month gap between the Finale of FRIENDS and the pilot of Joey, and as so many things have happened in the meanwhile, every episode (from the last one actually) will be a roller coaster ride of events! So hold tight! (Sorry, casual episode lovers... not much room..)**

 **E** **pisode 4:- The one with the Godfather dilemma**

(Scene is in Monica and Chandler's home. Joey is gently rocking the twins' bassinet to and fro.)

Chandler: How is it going, Joe?

Joey (with obvious glee on his face): Great! That's the longest I've rocked without waking them up! I think I finally am getting the hang of it.

Chandler (smiling): Nice.

(Then he suddenly glances behind and closes the door.)

Chandler (in a low voice): Hey Listen, Joe. I know you've always been upset with us not trusting you with our kids, so tonight I'm gonna give you a chance.

Joey(excited): What do you mean?

Chandler: Well, Monica and I want to attend a special event at her restaurant. So we are gonna let you take care of our babies untill we get back.

Joey: That's great! Oh, this means a lot to me, Thanks buddy!

(Hugs Chandler tightly.)

Chandler: You are welcome, Joe!

(Scene opens in Monica and Chandler's bedroom)

Monica (annoyed): You WHAT?!

Chandler: I had no choice! Rachel and Phoebe said they couldn't come, Ross is saying he can't make it in time, your parents are out of town and mine...Whoa! We really know only a few people! I never thought it would boil down to my parents!

Monica: So what do we do now?

Chandler: We would not have had this problem had we hired a babysitter!

Monica(incredulous): Really? Now is the time you choose for getting at me? We've discussed this, I'm not going to trust our babies to a random stranger!

Chandler (mumbling): It was not exactly a discussion, a speech more like...

Monica: You knew what you were marrying into!

Chandler: Yeah... Why don't we ask Mrs.Sanders daughter?

Monica: But she's really chatty!

Chandler: We could cut to the chase!

Monica: Oh come on! We both know we can't resist her chocolate chip cookies...

(eyes becoming hazy in their memory...)

Chandler: And with that hot chocolate...

(same reaction of both... )

Monica (snapping to reality): See? Just thinking of asking is wasting time!

Chandler : Right. Then Mr.Fredrickson's son?

Monica : Who? That guy who breaks half the eggs so that they are scrambled before even making them?

Chandler: Alright! But why would you trust our neighbours' kids more than Joey anyway? Like you said we hardly know them! You know that Joey won't let anything happen to our babies while he's watching them!

(A few seconds pass. Chandler's expression is gradually changing.)

Monica (sarcastic): You realise the flaw in the plan, big guy?

Chandler (hurries to get his mobile): I'll check whether my parents are in town.

(Title song)

(Scene is in Phoebe and Mike's apartment. Mike is going through mail. A particular letter has got his attention and his face becomes serious immediately. Just then, Phoebe enters through the door and glances at what Mike is doing.)

Phoebe (exclaims): How could you do this to me?

Mike (pale and scared): What?! But I haven't even told you anything about it!

Phoebe: Exactly my point! We promised it was a deal!

Mike (confused): When did we say that? I thought we were open to new opportunities!

Phoebe: We were, but just because I came ten minutes late from work doesn't mean you seize it!

Mike (even more confused): I haven't seized it! In fact I was going to discuss with you right now!

Phoebe (puzzled): What? Hang on...

Mike: We aren't talking about the same thing, are we?

Phoebe: Perhaps not... Let's start over... I'll go first!

(She goes outside of the door and locks it while going. Mike again seats himself on the couch.)

Mike: Ready?

Phoebe (muffled voice behind the door): Ready!

Mike: Scene 1, take 2... and action!

(Phoebe grabs the door handle and shakes it... A few seconds later...)

Phoebe: Errrm, Mike?

Mike (hissing): That was not what you were supposed to say!

Phoebe: I left my keys inside.

Mike (loudly, to no one in particular): Cut!

(Scene ends)

(Scene resumes in Monica and Chandler's bedroom)

Monica (freaking out): Okay, let's just not go.

Chandler: What?! You know that's not an option.

Monica: But Chandler, we have no choice!

Chandler: Mon, listen to me. Let us atleast give him a chance!

Monica: Okay. Fine!

(Both head to the nursery. Joey is now dozing straight into the bassinet.)

(Monica now glares at Chandler in a 'I told you so' way)

Chandler: I think he is watching them up real close...

Monica (exasperated): Oh really?

(Monica knocks hard on the open door)

(Joey suddenly wakes up.)

Joey: Yowza! (notices Monica and Chandler on the door) Oh hey! Sorry, I kind of dozed off.

(Chandler lowers his head to the floor)

(Just then a voice is heard from downstairs. A key is turned and Ross rushes in and up the stairs.)

Ross (panting): Where's the fire? Did you douse it? Oh I'm so glad you guys are safe!

(Hugs both Monica and Chandler.)

Chandler (confused): Fire? What fire?

Ross: Monica told me that the house had caught fire and you guys were outside and couldn't find the key! What is going on?

Monica(artificial smile): Well, good news brother. There's no fire!

Ross (confused then annoyed): What! So you lied to me? Do you realise I put myself in grave danger when I heard of this? I was driving at just 5 miles less than the maximum speed limit! I had to take the fourth gear!

Monica: That's what normal people do, Ross!

Chandler: Why exactly did you lie to him?

Monica: So that he could be here in time!

Joey: Hold on for a second. So you made up all this just so that I won't be alone with the twins? Is that it? You don't trust me at all?!

Monica (beating around the bush): It's not a question of trust, Joe. Because life isn't that simple. Sometimes you have to take hard choices. (Now glaring at Ross) Choices like taking the fourth gear!

Ross: I still can't believe you'd do that to me. Although I'm surprised that I did enjoy driving faster. Anyways, now that I'm here you need not worry. Your twins are in safe hands.

Monica: Thank you!

Ross (Still looking smug): After all, that's what godfathers are for. To take care of the children left alone by their parents.

Monica: Don't make me feel more bad about it than I already am feeling and excuse me?

Ross Joey (in unison): I am their godfather!

(Again together): What?! No you are not!

Chandler (smiling): I think we should give you boys a song.

Ross Joey (in unison): Shut up!

(Finally Ross speaks first.)

Ross: Of course its me, right Mon?

Joey: Tell him it's me won't you Chandler?

Chandler and Monica (together): We have to go!

(Head off while Ross and Joey stare at each other challengingly)

(Scene ends)

(Scene resumes in Phoebe and Mike's apartment)

Mike: Ready?

Phoebe (rattles her keys outside the door.): Ready!

Mike: And action!

(Phoebe comes in and mimics her earlier action)

Phoebe: How could you open the mail without me? We had a deal to open it together!

Mike (mouth rounds into an 'O'): I'm sorry. But I've been expecting this mail for a really long time!

Phoebe: Fine. Before I continue further, I want you to tell me what you thought I was thinking about.

Mike (pales): I...

Phoebe: Oh don't tell me you forgot your lines again! We've already done 3 takes! I've to finish shooting here and head out elsewhere as well, mister!

Mike (sighing): Phoebe, this is serious.

Phoebe (eyes rounded): Oooh, I love drama takes. Just wait a second...

(She is removing something from her purse.)

Mike (speechless): I...

Phoebe (interrupting): UhUh. Wait. (Puts something like drops in her eyes) It'll help me cry. Okay, shoot.

Mike: I thought that somehow you came to know that I...

Phoebe (over dramatising): That you?

Mike (Taking a deep breath): That I have received an offer to run one of the finest bars in New Orleans, and how badly I want to accept it.

Phoebe (Still thinking it was an act): Mike, all I know is that in your happiness lies mine. (Now holding his hands in hers.) That your dreams and desire, I share. Mike, (coming closer and closer) there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you.

(They kiss)

Mike (softly and hopefully): So... that's a yes?

Phoebe (confused, later alarmed): Yes? To what?!

Mike: Moving to New Orleans?

Phoebe: What?!

Mike (now scared): But you just said!

Phoebe (voice steadily rising in pitch): I thought we were doing an act! We've been pulling this kind of stuff on each other everyday Wednesday! It's drama night remember? You really were serious?

Mike (small voice): Yes

Phoebe (even more loudly): Are you out of your senses, Mike Hannigan? Don't you realise it is such a huge decision to make? It will change everything about our lives!

Mike: But you just said that in my happiness lies yours!

Phoebe (rolling her eyes and sighing): Oh Crap! It was just something Joey and I practised for DOOL.

Mike (disgruntled): Also the kiss?

Phoebe (Getting lost in her thoughts): God I wish! 'cause he's such an amazing kisser...

Mike (clearing throat): Pheebs?

(Phoebe is looking uncomfortable and is about to say something, when she receives a call.)

(She says Hello and is met by a particularly loud female voice chattering on the other end.)

Phoebe: All right, I'm coming! You don't have to let the entire Street know that you've arrived on time for the first time in your life! (Ending her call.) Mike, I have to go.

Mike: Pheebs but what about...

Phoebe: We'll talk when I get back Mike, I'm sorry.

Mike (Getting up): Before you go Pheebs, I need you to know that I really mean what you just said, Pheebs. If you are not happy with this then we won't go, but it really is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me Phoebe. So please just think about it...

Phoebe: Hang on... this is also real, right?

Mike: Yes!

Phoebe (smiling understandingly): Of course I will, Mike.

(They kiss again.)

Phoebe (muttering to herself after closing the door): God, I do miss Joey.

(Scene ends)

( Scene resumes in Monica and Chandler's home.)

(Joey and Ross are still glaring at each other.)

Joey and Ross (in unison): I am!

(A few seconds pass... then again the same thing happens.)

Ross: You know what? This could go on forever. Why don't we solve it in a more manly way?

Joey (glaring and nodding): I know exactly what you are talking about.

Ross (doing the same): Then the game is on!

(Scene immediately changes to the game room. The TV screen is displaying UFC. Both Ross and Joey have controllers in hand.)

Ross: There will be 3 matches. The one with the most wins is hereby declared godfather of the Bing twins.

Joey: Deal! (A handshake)

(Joey glances at the screen as both enter names of their characters.)

Joey: Trex? Is that even a name?

Ross: It is not Trex! It's T 'dot' rex! Short for Tyrannosaurus Rex, the famous carnivore dinosaur. BigJoe (Joey's character) will be eaten alive before he even knows it.

(imitates jaws of the dinosaur)

Joey: Oh yeah? Well I think that your Trex will be extinct before my BigJoe even enters the arena!

(Ross is momentarily stumped by his answer.)

Ross: Enough talk, let's fight!

(The game is on. Both guys are concentrating hard on the game. After sometime...)

Ross: What! No! Not on the game!

(A voice is coming from the game... 'Good hit by BigJoe there he sure made Trex bruise like a peach'.)

Joey: Yeah baby!

(The game continues, Both are tied 1-1 as the final death match begins.)

(Both are shouting to their characters. Eventually however, Ross loses the fight.)

(The scene is in slow motion. Ross is exclaiming No! and has hands over his head. Joey is jumping up and down in joy.)

Joey: Yes! There you go! I am now 'The Godfather'

(Puffs out his chest and poses like Superman.)

(Moments later the twins are heard crying.)

Ross: There you go, Godfather. Your first mission.

Joey (Taking a Superman like pose): Godfather to the rescue!

(Scene ends.)

( Scene is in a store. A small, beautiful, yet empty one. A 'for sale' sign is seen hanging on the glass door. Rachel is entering followed by Phoebe.)

Rachel: So? What do you think?

Phoebe (glancing around the place): I think it's haunted!

Rachel(amused): What?!

Phoebe (now whispering): If we stay really quiet, we can hear the footsteps.

(Both stay quiet for a few seconds.)

Rachel: Oh come on, Phoebe! There's no one here!

Phoebe: Follow me.

(Both walk a little bit inside and sure enough a clicking sound is heard on the wooden floor.)

Phoebe: See? It is coming closer! Let's go!

Rachel: Relax,Phoebe. You only heard the sound of my stilettos on the floor.

Phoebe (glancing down): Aahh! Now I know why the world was looking taller to me.

(Standing on her toes.)

Phoebe: Now we are even.

Rachel (hopeful): So what do you think of this place? Is it good?

Phoebe: Good? It's amazing! The only reason someone would not buy this place would be if it were haunted which, (glancing at Rachel's feet) I don't think it is now!

Rachel: So you think I should do this?

Phoebe: Of course you should!

Rachel: And this place is perfectly located! It's not too far from our apartment, closer to Westchester and just next Street from your Spa! You guys can visit me all the time!

(Phoebe's face suddenly becomes serious.)

Phoebe: Yeah...we can I guess...

(Scene ends.)

(Scene resumes in Monica and Chandler's living room. Some time has passed since the twins have started crying. They are still crying.)

Joey (rushing down the stairs): Rescue Godfather! Rescue Godfather!

Ross: Lost your powers huh big guy?

Joey: It's not funny anymore! They won't stop crying!

(Ross still doesn't move.)

Joey: Please, will you just come? Oh don't be such a douche, you are still their uncle!

Ross (Getting up): You are right. I'm still their uncle.

(They reach the nursery. Joey simply watches as Ross handles the situation like a pro. Jack quites down in a minute. Ross hands him to Joey, who carefully takes him in his hands. Ross handles Erica the same way. Erica too stops crying and watches Ross as he makes noises and funny expressions to amuse her.)

Ross: I'm sorry I made such a fuss about it, Joe. 'cause you are right. I'll be their favourite uncle.

Joey (clearing his throat and sitting beside Ross.): No, I'm sorry. I think you should be their Godfather.

Ross (Grins): Really?

Joey: Yeah, I mean look, my first responsibility as a Godfather and I've failed miserably. You on the other hand have experience of raising two kids. You already are a great dad and I'm sure will make the best Godfather.

Ross ( smiling): Thanks. That sure means a lot to me as well.

(A few seconds pass by)

Joey (exclaiming and keeping his voice low): Oh my God, will you look at that! Jack is smiling at me!

Ross: You sure? 'Cause they tend to do that all time. It creeped me out the first time! (Shivering) It is as if they can read your thoughts and say, 'Really? You?!'

Joey: No, this is different! He is looking into my eyes!

Ross (glances over): Oh, yeah! My God, that's precious!

Joey (emotional): It sure is.

(Ross glances at the pair and makes a quick decision.)

Ross: You know what, Joe? We're being stupid about this.

Joey (puzzled): What do you mean?

Ross: I mean there are two kids, and we are two people!

Joey: Where are you going with this?

Ross: Why don't we become the Godfather of a twin each? You be Jack's Godfather, I'll be Erica's!

Joey (getting excited): You sure?

Ross: Yeah, why not?

Joey (too excited to lower his voice): You heard that Jack? I'm going to be your Godfather!

(Jack begins to cry again)

Ross (Taking Jack from him): Yeah, he heard you!

(Scene ends)

(Scene opens in Rachel's to be store. Monica, Chandler walk in followed by Ross and Joey both pushing the stroller together.)

Monica: Will you two stop acting like a gay couple? I've had enough of it with Chandler already!

(Both Joey and Ross release the stroller together.)

Both: Sorry!

Chandler: This sure is an amazing place!

All (other than Rachel of course): Yeah!

Monica: When is the grand opening?

Rachel: It'll take a month or two... there are still things to do. I'm glad you guys love the place.

(All begin exploring the place. Meanwhile, Phoebe decides it was time to discuss the possibility of her moving.)

Phoebe: Guys? Listen... I have to talk to you about something important.

Monica (with glee on her face): You do? Me too!

Phoebe (taken aback, but seizing the chance to delay talking about it): You go first.

Monica: Okay! You won't believe what happened today at the event!

(All are paying attention but are confused.)

Monica: But it's true, so you'd better believe it! My boss that is to say, the owner of Javu sadly passed away just a week ago...

Ross: You don't look sad!

Monica (excited): I tried, but how can I be when his will states that he wants me to own Javu after he passes away?

All: That's amazing! Congratulations!

(All hug Monica)

Monica: Thank you! Oh tonight's been like the best night of my life! I so hope it stays like this!

Phoebe (to herself): Me too...

(All have apparently forgotten that Phoebe had an announcement to make)

(Scene ends)

(Final/ Credits scene)

(Ross is his in his apartment. He has received a call from Joey)

Ross: Hey Joe, What's up?

(Listens to the other end)

Ross: I'm sorry I don't think I'll be there in time. You go alone!

(Listens again)

Ross: What?! Are you serious?

(After listening Ross's expression changes from worry to wry amusement.)

Ross: I'm still not coming. No, I didn't catch your bluff when you said you had got burns. I had listened enough when you told me the ice rink had caught fire.

(End of scene)

(End of episode)


	5. Episode 5: The one at the Planetarium

**A/N- Enjoy the roller coaster! Loop ahead! ;)**

 **Episode 5:- The one at the Planetarium**

(Rachel, Phoebe and Joey are seated on the couch and chairs in Central Perk)

(Enter Monica)

All: Hey, Mon!

Monica: Hi guys!

Phoebe: It's great to see you!

Rachel: How have you been?

Joey: Where's Chandler?

(All speak together, so Monica understands nothing)

Monica: One at a time guys!

(All speak again at the same time)

Phoebe: Hey, I get to ask first! I was Monica's first roommate.

Rachel: What?! Phoebe, I know her since preschool, so I should be the one!

Joey: Where's Chandler?

(Phoebe and Rachel exchange glances)

Phoebe: Now that was smart!

Monica: Stop fighting you guys! I love you all the same! And Joey, Chandler's taking care of Jack and Erica back home.

Phoebe: It's just that we hardly see you anymore... it's like you are already drifting apart.

Monica: No Pheebs, I am not! It's just that...(She receives a call)

Monica (receiving it): Oh yes Chandler! I told you already didn't I? The formula is on the left side cabinet's lower most shelf between the milk powder and the cereals. Yeah! Okay! Bye! (putting down the phone looking slightly irritated.)

Monica: That's the 3rd time he's called since I left home and twice for the same thing!

(Title song)

Joey (for the 3rd time): I miss Chandler!

Rachel (rolling her eyes): Stop moping! God anybody would think you were a couple and not Monica and him!

Phoebe: Why didn't you bring him along? He's hopeless anyways!

Monica: Oh no, he's great with them! I still can't recognise who is who untill I take off their diapers.. I'm going to be a terrible mother!

Phoebe: Oh don't say that, that's so not true!

Rachel: Look you've taken care of us all these years. You have loads of experience. You're gonna be a great Mom!

Monica: Oh please! Yeah, Okay! (The 'Monica' way of accepting praise) And no, there was no one to take care of our babies. And they are too young to be taken along. I'm sorry Joey. Next time Chandler will come in case of such a baby emergency.

Joey: Oh no, I want both of you to come

Phoebe and Rachel (in unison): Yeah!

(Enters Ross)

Ross: Hi guys! Hey Mon! (hugging her) Great to see you! Where's Chandler?

(As if on cue, Monica's cell rings again)

Monica: There he is!

Monica (after listening for a couple of seconds): Oh my God Chandler! You still haven't prepared it? Of course they are cranky by now! The directions to prepare are in that leaflet. (After a pause) No it doesn't require a chef, don't you try buttering me, mister. Yeah! Fine, Whatever! (ends the call)

Monica: You were right Phoebe, he is hopeless!

Ross: Good that you're here Mon, I've an important announcement to make.

Monica: That being?

Ross: It's going to be a surprise! I want you guys dressed up your best and be present at the Planetarium 8pm sharp.

Rachel (panicking): Th...the Planetarium? As in our first date one?

Ross (confused by her panicking): Yeah, the same! Please be there Rach, you most of all. It will be one of the most important occasions of my life and it won't feel complete without you. Listen, I really gotta go but promise me you'll be there. You won't regret it I swear.

All: Yeah, we'll be there.

Ross ( smiling): Okay, Bye! Tell Chandler and Mike as well!

(As soon as Ross leaves Rachel's panic becomes more and more obvious)

Monica: What's the matter, Rach?

Rachel: Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe he's gonna do it! It's too soon! It's too soon!

Monica (confused): What?

(Another call)

Monica: Will you just stop calling and do things right just for an hour? You listen to me! If you call me one more time then I'm going to kick your ass so bad that you...(Pauses for a few seconds as she finally hears the receiving end)... Oh...heh...Hi Mom!(in a voice sounding million decibels lower than before)...Yeah, I'll call you back.

(All look amused, even Rachel)

Monica (Still flushed): You were saying, Rach?

Rachel: Ross is going to propose me tonight!

All: What?!

Rachel: We are doing great now, but we promised ourselves to take things slow, what is he thinking coming up like that?

Monica: Calm down Sweetie! From where did you get that impression?

Rachel: The Planetarium! You remember we faked our own wedding in your parents' anniversary?

Monica: Uh huh...

Rachel: Well he told me he really intended to propose to me in the Planetarium when we were dating back then.

Phoebe: But he's invited all of us!

Rachel: I don't know! may be he needs a backup!

Phoebe: Oooh yes!

Monica(wide eyed): Oh come on Pheebs! Is this all that led you draw such a huge conclusion?

Rachel: Look he also said that it could be one of the most important occasions of his life and it won't feel complete without me!

Monica: Well if he was indeed proposing and if I know my brother well then it would be the most important occasion and Rachel it can't happen without your presence! How can it even be incomplete?

Rachel (Ignoring Monica's question): That's not the point! My point is that I overheard him talking to Carol that he was going to propose me!

Monica: He said that?! I really don't think he'll rush into this that fast but I hadn't thought he would have 3 divorces either!

Phoebe: Why don't you give him some reason that you can't come, see what he says! If he calls it off for everyone, then we'll know!

Rachel: I don't wanna hurt him. And if it's really nothing, I'll end up looking like a fool! Or worse, we'll fight! And I don't want that anymore...

Monica( hugging Rachel): You think over it, Okay? I'm sorry but I really have to go now...

(All exchange goodbyes with Monica and she exits.)

Phoebe: I gotta go, too.

Joey: So soon?

Phoebe: I promised Mike we'll be making children today!

Joey (blinking): Didn't need to know that!

Rachel (smiling): You've got all day sweetie!

Phoebe: Oh, but I want loads of kids, so we start in the morning itself.

Rachel: It really doesn't work that way Pheebs.

Phoebe: Well, I've always found my body much more efficient than western medicine!

(She exits.)

(Scene ends)

(Scene opens at Chandler and Monica's. Chandler is in the nursery.)

Chandler (putting the twins in their diapers.): Okay...so Jack has the one with stars and Erica has the one with moons. Jack stars and Erica moons. Okay! I'm ready to freak Monica again!

(Monica barges in through the door.)

Monica: Is everything okay?

(She rushes to the twins, pushing Chandler away with such force that he falls on the floor.)

Monica (glancing in the bassinet): Oh, thank God!

Chandler (Sarcastically, getting up): I'm okay now.

Monica: Did you feed them?

Chandler: Oh yes, that's why they are sleeping tight at the moment. Mon, are you okay?

Monica (confused): Yeah! Why?!

Chandler: Your Mom just called. She checked on me first and asked if we were in serious trouble...something about ass kicking...Jeez...what's up?

Monica (blushing): Oh, that..heh... I'm fine. I'll call mom and sort it out. And yes, before I forget, Ross has told us all to be present at the Planetarium at 8pm sharp, says its very important.

Chandler: If it's one of his fossil lectures again...(thinks, then shrugs his shoulders)...Yeah, sure I could do with some sleep.

Monica (smiling): Right? And Rachel's thinking Ross is going to propose to her tonight...

Chandler (loudly): What?!

Monica (glaring and pointing towards the twins): Shushh.

(fortunately the twins don't wake up.)

Chandler (whispering): What? I mean they've been together for only a month...

Monica (wide eyed): Really? You think so?

Chandler: Yeah, Okay...but then why would he call all of us?

Monica: I don't know... as back up? Look, even I don't think that's what is in Ross's mind. But I really want them to be together finally as well.

Chandler (smiling): Me too. I'm glad we realised it much sooner than them. (hugging Monica)

Monica: Me too (hugging him back, eyes pensive)

(Scene ends)

(Scene at Joey's apartment)

(Rachel enters.)

Rachel: Joey? Are you there?...Joey?

(The TV screen is on and is displaying credits of Days of our Lives.)

(She hears voices from Joey's room turns towards it)

Joey (speaking as if he, chick Jr. and duck Jr. were having a proper conversation): Yeah! I know!

(The chick and duck are making noises)

Joey (pointing at the duck): Hey, don't you dare say that!

(Rachel gazes fondly at the trio before entering.)

Rachel: Hey Joe what's up?

Joey: They just aired the last episode of me as Dr. Drake Ramorey.

Rachel (hugging him): I'm so sorry, Joe.

Joey: Well it was for the good anyways. Gina has already found an agent for me in LA. I have to leave in a couple of months.

Rachel: Oh, I'm so sorry, I almost forgot you were leaving us forever...

Joey (upset): No don't say that! I'll be around. Whenever you'll marry Ross, I'm the man officiating your wedding.

Rachel (in a high pitched voice): What?! Joey, NO, you don't understand! Rushing into things, falling for our emotions, it's all we've been doing and look how messed up we are! I mean why can't we ever be in the same place?

(gets up and starts walking around the room)

Joey (getting up and holding her): Calm down Rach and tell me in what place you are? What do you see for yourself?

Rachel: I...I don't know Joe. I mean not only is he the father of my child, he is also the best man I've ever been with!... it's just that...

Joey: Just what?

Rachel: I'm scared of hurting, Joe. Of hurting him or of him hurting me. And not just for our sake, but for Emma's as well.

Joey: Listen to me Rach. Just imagine this. A life without Ross. You with some other guy, both giving Emma the love she needs and answer me, honestly do you see yourself happy? Or does that man have to be Ross for it to be a 'happily ever after'?

Rachel (hugging Joey and taking a deep breath and closing her eyes): There is no one else I see. It's always been Ross. Ever since our first kiss at Central Perk, it's been him.

Joey (smiling): You have your answer, Rach.

Rachel (A hint of a smile on her face): Yeah

(Scene ends.)

(Scene is in 'The' Museum. The gang minus Ross and Rachel are heading towards the Planetarium)

Joey: So what do you guys think? Is it really happening?

Monica: I don't know. I mean we've known it all along, so it's certainly about time one of them realises it too...

Chandler: Where's Rachel by the way?

Phoebe: She's getting ready in her apartment. You know even how normally it's atleast a few hour affair for her, so today I'm guessing she'll arrive at midnight or something!

(They have arrived near the entrance of Planetarium and are surprised to see a decent amount of people already inside.)

Chandler: What's going on? This is the right place, right?

Monica: Well there are only a few such Planetariums in NYC, since we've been to all the other ones this must be the one!

(Just then Ross emerges from inside)

Ross (smiling wide): Oh you guys made it! Thank God, I almost thought you wouldn't! (Hugging everyone)

(All are gazing at him with an expression of 'feeling happy for him')

Ross: Hey, where's Rach?

(Their look intensifies)

Ross: Okay, now you're scaring me! What's going on?

Monica (in a strained voice): We are so happy for you today!

Ross: Me too... I'm finally having my dream fulfilled! I'm going to be truly published today!

(The look on the gang's face drastically changes from happiness to confusion)

All: What?!

Ross: Yes! My book is going to be released all over the country! They might even call me for a book tour!

(All quickly change their expressions)

All: That's great!

(Hugging him again)

An elderly person from inside: Dr.Geller? Your presence is required on the podium. The presentation starts in five minutes.

Ross: I'll be right back, Sir!

Ross: Okay, you guys have been saved seats on the front row,give that guy your name and ID, grab a copy from the table... Yes it's free Joey! ( Joey was making signs)

(Ross rushes to the stage, the gang is taking copies from the desk)

Joey: See? I told you the guy on the posters outside looked familiar! It was Ross!

Mike: Who would've thought his face would appear on a poster?

Chandler: It's a museum Mike! Ross is like a rockstar in here!

Phoebe: Boy, I wish I'd seen him in robes before...he certainly looks better.

Monica: Guys, aren't we forgetting something?

(All the others realise at the same time, and expressions of shock appear on their faces)

All: Rachel!

Joey: She's going to be so crushed! I'll call her!

(Just then the lights dim and Ross takes position on the stage)

Chandler (hissing): Ross will kill you if you go now!

Joey(whispering, Ross has just begun in the meanwhile): Now what?

Monica: Now, we wait...

(And so they do, feeling deeply sorry about Rachel)

(Scene ends)

(Scene resumes in the Planetarium. Some time has passed as is obvious by the gang desperately trying to keep awake as Ross drones on. )

(Meanwhile Rachel has just arrived outside the Planetarium, looking stunning as she has tried to appear the best she could. She is out of breath and has a few handwritten pages in hand)

Rachel (to herself, oblivious to what's going on inside): Okay, this is it! I have my speech ready... one last time... Ross, I want you to know that...(forgetting)...

Rachel (glancing through the pages): Damn you, Phoebe Buffay! I wanted a paragraph not an essay!

(throws away the pages.)

Rachel: I'll say what comes to mind!

(opens the door unaware it's full of spectators. To add insult to injury, she slips on her high heels and sort of jumps straight in the room. She lets out a shout, Ross halts his speech, the gang snaps awake and immediately all eyes are on Rachel.)

Rachel: Ross, I... (Now finally realizing that she was in a room full of people, and getting up)

(All are still staring)

Rachel (in a high pitched voice, quickly silenced): Hi!

(All glare. Ross's facial expression is difficult to understand. After a moment's pause Ross continues, the desk guy queries Rachel, and all except the gang have their eyes back on Ross. The gang looks at Rachel pityingly.)

(Scene ends)

( Scene resumes in a dining section of the museum. The buffet is set, Ross is surrounded by his 'fans and admirers'.)

( Rachel has a forlorn expression, Monica approaches her)

Monica (worried): You okay, Rach?

Rachel: I don't know what to think! It's becoming just like when I found out I was pregnant with Emma. All this time I had been thinking Oh no, do I want this? And now that it has been wildly snatched from me, I just realised how much I wanted it!

Monica: Are you going to tell Ross?

Rachel: Hell,no! I don't want to spoil things for him. Look how happy he is with his book! I've already stepped on his achievement (literally), I don't want to do it again!

Monica (smiling admirably): Believe me Rach, if you tell him you meant to get engaged to him today, he'll be a million times happier than he is now.

Rachel ( smiling and sighing): I guess...

(Meanwhile Phoebe and Mike are filling up plates and are engaged in a deep conversation.)

Mike: Have you let them know about the possibility of us moving?

Phoebe: No, Mike and I honestly haven't given it much thought.

(Mike just sighs)

Phoebe: I mean look, so much is already changing for us that it's difficult to process. We are already seeing lesser of Monica and Chandler, Joey seems like a ticking time bomb who might just disappear anytime now, and with Ross and Rachel finally... Ooh what is this?

(She's in front of a platter)...smells delicious.

Mike (looks at the platter, then is alarmed): No, wait Phoebe! That's...

(In the meanwhile, Phoebe has already taken it on her plate and has one in her mouth.)

Phoebe (after chewing and swallowing it): Pretty good!

Mike (shocked but continues his statement): made of Veal...

Phoebe: What?! But... Oh my God! You realise what this means!

Mike (in joy): You sure? Shouldn't we take a test?

Phoebe: This is the fastest and the most reliable test I know! If I don't vomit in the next minute, I'm pregnant!

(Rushes to the bathroom just in case, Mike rounds everyone up, even Ross and they all gather outside the restroom)

Phoebe( Rushing out): It's positive! No vomit!

All (exclaim, the other events forgotten): Congratulations!

( Scene ends in that group hug)

(Scene resumes in Ross and Rachel's apartment. Ross has opened the apartment door and puts the keys on a table, just walks in. The tension between the pair is palpable.)

Rachel (closing the door): Ross? We need to talk!

Ross (angry): Fine! Tell me why were you late? What was the latest disaster in 'Rachel Town' that you couldn't make it in time yet again?

Rachel (now annoyed herself): I was trying to look my best! Wasn't that what you wanted in the first place?

Ross: Oh yeah, you sure caught everybody's eye with that high jump of yours! By the end of my speech there were more people asking me questions about 'The fallen Lady' rather than Paleontology! Yes, that's what I wanted.

Rachel (slowly tearing up): They were my new shoes don't you realise how humiliating it was for me to think I did it on purpose! Thank goodness today wasn't what I thought it was about! I couldn't have been more wrong!

Ross (too angry to comprehend): Oh really? What exactly was Milady expecting?

Rachel: I was expecting to be finally engaged to the only man I've ever truly loved! Now I know how stupid I was to think so!

(heading off towards the bedroom. Ross though in shock manages to catch her hand just in time)

Ross (in a low voice): What?

(Rachel realises what she has indirectly conveyed and says nothing.)

Ross: Ha..had I proposed you would have said yes?

Rachel (slowly nodding): Yes..

Ross ( smiling): Wow, I thought you would...well,wow... You did look stunning... even though you crashed on the floor that is...

(Rachel grins shyly)

Ross: I'm sorry Rach... I had no idea you thought I was gonna propose...

Rachel: Me too, I shouldn't have made a fool of myself. I'll try being more punctual next time.

( Both smile at each other, that special smile they reserved only for each other.)

Ross: You never cease to amaze me, Rachel Green... and that is why I will always love you. I just don't know why we tend to mess things up just as they seem perfect...

Rachel: We've always given the greatest surprises to each other Ross and that's what sets us apart from everyone else. I guess that will always be with us, forever.

(Ross smiles and nods.)

Rachel: So?

Ross (confused): So?

Rachel: Now that you know I'll say yes, when are you going to propose?

Ross (smiling and suddenly lifting Rachel in his arms who squeals in surprise): Well atleast one of us has to maintain the element of surprise or it won't be us ( Ross and Rachel)!

(Heading to the bedroom)

(Scene ends)

(Final/ Credits scene)

(Scene is in Monica and Chandler's house, in the nursery. Both Chandler and Monica are seated around the bassinet.)

Chandler: I dare you to recognise our twins without removing their diapers!

Monica: That's all? That's a piece of cake!

Chandler: Go on then!

Monica: Okay, so this (Taking one of the twins in her hands) is Jack, and that is Erica!

Chandler (Grinning in satisfaction): Time to verify.

(Both look into the diapers. Monica is wrong.)

Chandler: I win!

Monica: How is that possible? I specially remembered it as Erica stars in Jack's moonie!

Chandler (triumphant): I changed them while you were looking away so now Jack stars in Erica's moonie!

(Monica has an expression of disbelief on her face)

(A bell rings.)

Chandler : Coming!

( Chandler gets up to open the main door.)

Monica (now beginning to remove the twins' diapers): Well, two can play at that game!

(End of scene)

(End of episode)


	6. Episode 6: The one with the new house

**A/N:- I would like to thank you guys for reviewing or even staying put with my story for this long! I appreciate it** **a lot!**

 **Episode 6:- The one with the new house**

(Scene is in Monica and Chandler's home. All seven (Mike as well of course) are sitting around the kitchen table, about to have lunch.)

Phoebe: Okay. Guys before we start, I have some really important news to share.

Mike (as if on cue): This surely calls in for a champagne!

Phoebe: I am so sorry Mike, but I can't have any!

Mike: Why not?

Phoebe (exclaiming): Because I am pregnant!

(Mike says 'you are' at the same time, both ending their little skit)

Mike: Ta dah!

(All the rest laugh and look genuinely happy for the couple, even though it was an obvious, well rehearsed enactment)

Chandler: (getting up from the table) I'll be back with some champagne and a glass of Tropicana's finest!

Phoebe: Chandler, you know I really can't have any!

Chandler: Tropicana? It's fruit juice!

Phoebe (Banging the table): Bring it on then mister!

(Chandler serves everyone. Phoebe takes a sip from her glass)

Phoebe (spitting it out): Why does it taste funny?

Ross: You might want to check the expiry. If too stale, you are indeed having one of Tropicana's finest!

Monica: That's impossible! I throw away all stuff at least a week before it expires!

Chandler( Takes a sip and sighs in pleasure): This is the most intoxicating fruit juice I've ever had.

(Title song)

(Scene resumes in the kitchen. The happy couple is chatting non stop about their visits to Ob-Gyn, possible baby names and what not. Wine is being served by Monica and mostly to...Monica)

Chandler (concerned and amidst the babble): Mon, are you okay?

Monica (in a loud and of course unconvincing tone): Of course I am! My best friend is pregnant! How could I possibly be unhappy?!

(laughs and takes a couple more sips. By now everyone is concerned.)

Ross: Don't you think you've had a little too much to drink?

Monica (hitting Ross on the shoulder in an overly friendly manner): Stop bossing me around bro! There is one less person eligible to drink. So, I'm just having her share!

Rachel: I think you've had all of our shares!

Joey: Ross? Is it like a tradition amongst Gellers?

Ross (confused): What?

Joey: To drink themselves into oblivion to avoid sharing their feelings?

Gellers (Ross and Monica): No!

Ross: When have we ever done like that?!

(Flashback- Monica's 30th birthday party, Ross's 'fajitas'!)

Rachel: What's wrong Mon?

Monica: Nothing! Nothing's wrong. I'm fine!

(She says it in the same way as Ross had when he had difficulty digesting Joey and Rachel as a couple)

Joey: Boy, you two do have a lot in common.

Phoebe: Mon, can I talk to you for a second?

Monica (in a cheery voice): You are doing so right now, buddy! Oops! Second's up!

Phoebe: Alone?

(Monica suddenly loses her cheerful demeanour)

Monica: Sure!

(Both exit the kitchen.)

Rachel: I think I know what's upsetting Mon...

All: Me too.

Rachel: Should we talk about it?

Joey: She will have to get over it!

Chandler (glancing oddly at Joey): Eventually, yes.

Joey: I understand it being a big deal for her, but come on! I deal with such stuff everyday!

All (confused): What?!

Mike: What are you talking about?

Joey (as though obvious): Expired products in the fridge of course!

(All roll their eyes)

Joey: What are you guys talking about?

Mike: We think that Monica's feeling depressed about not being able to have a baby, especially now since Phoebe and I have been broadcasting that for like an hour... Man, it didn't even occur to me before...

Ross: It's not your fault dude, you don't have to feel sorry about it.

All: Yeah...

(Everyone is silent for a couple of seconds.)

(Chandler grabs the Tropicana carton and noisily starts gulping it. All others stare at him with disapproval)

Chandler: What? I am depressed as well!

(The tension is somewhat relieved)

(Scene ends)

(Scene resumes in Monica and Chandler's bedroom)

Phoebe (closing the door behind them): Okay. Monica please tell me what's bothering you?

Monica: Nothing!

Phoebe: Uh huh. I think I know it, but I want to hear it from you. Since when did you start shutting yourself up? We are BFF remember? You can tell me, you should tell me.

Monica (sighing): I'm so sorry I've made such a mess of myself. Because I really am happy for you Pheebs.

Phoebe (smiling): I know.

Monica (continuing): It's just that... to know that both of my best friends now have something I've wanted the most... I mean I love Jack and Erica with all my heart, but to know that I'm never going to have this...(pregnancy)

Phoebe: What? Throwing up every morning, going to pee every half an hour or labour? In fact what you have got is all the fun stuff!

Monica (smiling a bit): Really?

Phoebe (sighing): No. It's amazing even with all the crap. The attention you get, the bossing... (now excited)... Oh, I'm so gonna screw Mike over this!

Monica: I wanted the whole package. Don't get me wrong if I say I'm feeling a bit jealous of you right now.

Phoebe: Oh sweetie you can be. Sometimes, I used to be jealous of you as well.

Monica (intrigued): Yeah?

Phoebe: Yes. Until you started dating Chandler, that is. Then it just...(imitates a deflating balloon)

Monica (smiling broadly): I'm sorry I sort of stole your thunder. I'm now understanding how it is to be Rachel (lets out an involuntary shudder) I hate myself.

Phoebe: Now that we are alone, I wanted to tell you something. But promise me you won't tell Rachel.

Monica (frowning): I tell her everything. Just like I tell you.

Phoebe: Not this. We'll tell her when we have to.

Monica: Alright.

Phoebe: You are going to be our child's Godmother.

Monica (gasping): Oh that's so sweet! Thank you so much! (hugging her)

(Phoebe smiles and embraces her as well, but she suddenly backs off and frowns)

Monica (puzzled): What?

Phoebe: I just realised that makes Chandler Godfather...(thinking for a moment, then shrugging)...Ehh..I'll deal with it.

(Both continue hugging)

Phoebe: Mon? There's something else I wanted to tell you...

Monica (drowsy): Hmm?

Phoebe: Mike and I maybe...Mon? (stops as she feels Monica's weight on her) Monica?

(Monica lets out a low snore)

Phoebe (rolls her eyes): Oh shoot.

(Scene ends with Phoebe gently putting Monica to bed)

(Scene resumes in the kitchen where everyone except Mike is waiting for Phoebe.)

Ross: Wonder what's going on upstairs?

(No one replies as all have the same question in mind)

Rachel: I hope Mon's okay.

All: Yeah...

(Phoebe enters and immediately everyone looks at her making her feel like a deer in headlights)

Rachel: How is she?

Phoebe (speaking as if she is a surgeon who has just operated Monica): She is now stable but is in a deep sleep. We can certainly hope for a complete recovery when she wakes up.

(All feel relieved)

Phoebe: Okay, now that nobody's asleep, I would like to discuss something very important with you guys.

Joey: We are all ears, Pheebs.

All (nodding): Yeah.

Phoebe (Taking a deep breath and continuing): Mike and I are...

(Just then, Mike enters the room)

Mike (speaking urgently, with his cellphone in one hand): Phoebe, we have to get to Manhattan. My friend from New Orleans will be in New York in an hour. (To others) I'm sorry guys, we have to go.

(heading out)

(Phoebe seems to be torn between telling her friends and hurrying away with Mike)

Mike (from the living room): Pheebs!

Phoebe (now angry): I'm coming! God, you cannot even a finish a sentence in here!

(hurries away)

Rachel (getting up): Oh, I need to get going as well. I'm finally receiving the first delivery for my store today! Wish me luck!

Rest: Best of luck!

Ross (frowning): What's that on your arm Joe?

(Joey looks at it for a few seconds. It's something badly scribbled with a marker. Then, glancing at his watch, he exclaims in horror)

Joey (getting up as well): Oh my God! Gina was going to introduce me to my new agent two hours ago! I must go!

(Rushes out of the door. Rachel smiles in exasperation and follows him)

Ross: I'd better get going as well.

Chandler: Why? You said you had the entire evening free!

Ross: I had, but I don't wanna miss a free ride back home. See ya!

(Heads out of the kitchen. Just then the noise of a car is heard pulling out of the driveway.)

Ross (shouting): Wait for me!

(They do not...)

(After a few moments, the front door is heard being shut. Ross's face shyly appears in the kitchen. Chandler is just staring in amusement.)

Ross (continuing as if he hadn't run out of the kitchen): Or I can just hang out with my best friend. So, what's up?

(Scene ends)

(Scene opens in Phoebe's cab. Phoebe and Mike are not too happy with Rachel and Joey crashing in the backseat at the last moment but obviously can't explain why)

(Joey is talking with Gina on his cell)

Joey (suddenly happy): Really! So I didn't miss it? That's great! Yeah! Sure! Okay! Bye!

(Ends the call)

Joey: Great news! I didn't mess up my appointment with my new agent. She did!

Rachel: Good for you!

Joey: I know, right?! And to cover up her mistake she was like 'Oh, the time in LA is 3 hours behind New York!' (Laughing) I mean, come on! How can she expect me to be so stupid? We all know that's not true!

Rachel: Errrm... that is, Joe.

Joey (Laughing even harder): Stop it! Next you'll tell me that Time machines exist!

Phoebe (Looking as if someone had told a child that Santa isn't real): They don't?!

Rachel (distracted as she just notices something): Pheebs, what are these two suitcases doing at the back of your cab?

(An uncomfortable silence spreads inside the cab)

Rachel: Pheebs?

( Phoebe still doesn't say anything.)

Mike: I'm sorry guys, we should've told you before... We are going to JFK not to meet my friend there, but to board a plane and meet him at New Orleans.

Rachel (confused): I don't understand. You should've told us that! Why lie?

Mike: Because, well... it's not a casual meet. We are going there to view what could possibly be our future.

Joey: What?! So you say that time in New Orleans is ahead of time in New York! Guys, please now I'm feeling scared. I thought time travel was an imagination!

Rachel (rolling her eyes): He doesn't mean that! Are you saying that you and Phoebe might be moving to New Orleans?

Phoebe (in a low voice): We might

Joey (exclaims): What! That's even worse! No, you can't do it.

Rachel (pointing accusingly at Joey): You don't get a say because you started it, mister! Whoa!

(Both Rachel and Joey are thrown forward as Phoebe as usual has applied the breaks really hard)

(They have reached the crossroad where Rachel and Joey have to get out.)

(Rachel gets up and gets out of the car, followed suit by Joey)

Rachel (pointing accusingly at Phoebe): This isn't over!

(But it is for now as all are in a hurry. Phoebe starts the car and they continue their journey towards JFK)

(After sometime)

Mike: Well...that was bad. And we still haven't told the rest...

Phoebe: Are you kidding? Rachel was here! I bet everyone will know before we are even out of New York.

(Just then a cellphone begins to ring. It's Chandler.)

Phoebe: Told ya!

(Scene ends)

( Scene resumes in Monica and Chandler's home. Ross is alone in the living room while Chandler is upstairs taking care of the twins. Monica is still asleep.)

(The doorbell rings)

Ross ( getting up and opening the door): Yes?

(There is an unknown woman at the door)

Woman: Is this 15, Newcastle Avenue?

Ross: Yes, it is!

( The woman just invites herself in and starts looking around the house as though investigating. Ross is puzzled by her behaviour, but assumes that either Monica or Chandler or both know her well)

Ross: I'll get Chandler. Who should I say is here?

Woman: Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Laurie, nice to meet you!

(Both shake hands)

Laurie: Nice place you've got. Looks even better in person. You guys live together?

Ross (shocked): What?! No! This is my sister's and her husband's place.

Laurie (flushing visibly): Oh. My apologies! Might I say that they've put a very reasonable price for this. It's very homely (now again walking around the living room and avoiding eye contact with Ross)

Ross (confused): What? This house is on sale?!

Laurie: Yeah! They've put up an ad in the newspaper.

(Ross looks visibly upset and puzzled and heads upstairs)

Ross: Chandler, there's a woman downstairs...

Chandler (guessing by his look): Here to buy our house? Oh it never grows old, does it?

Ross: What do you mean?

Chandler: Our neighbouring house is on sale. Apparently there was a typo in the ad. ( getting up) God, this is like the hundredth time I'll have to drive someone out of my house. Kinda makes me wish I had let Janice buy the house.

Ross (raising his eyebrows): Really?

Chandler (now terrified of his own statement, waves his arms frantically as he says): No! Forget I said it! (Hurrying downstairs)

(Scene resumes in the living room. Chandler has aldready succeeded in guiding the woman to the right house. Ross is in deep thought about something)

Chandler (frowning): What's up? You haven't said anything since that woman called us a gay couple.

Ross (finally emerging from his reverie): So you are saying that your neighbouring house is on sale?

Chandler: You got all that from what I said? Impressive!

Ross (rolling his eyes): I mean, can we go see it? Like now?

(Chandler holds Ross's hands in his)

(Ross is baffled)

Chandler: It cannot happen Ross, I'm so sorry. We will never be able to live together. Not as long as Mon stands between us.And we could never do this to Joey!

Ross (now annoyed): That's enough, Chandler! I'm serious!

Chandler (apprehensive): You really are thinking of buying a house?

Ross (mutinous): I don't know... maybe...

Chandler: What made you think of this?

Ross: Well, after Rachel and I returned home from the Planetarium, we had a little... you know...

Chandler (over acting): A fight? A row? A skirmish?

Ross (wincing): Let's call it a debate? Debate is fine. Anyways, it somehow led to...

Chandler: Sex

Ross (smirking): Of course, heh. But that's not my point. My point is that she told me that if I had proposed to her then, she would've said yes!

Chandler (Astonished): Wow...

Ross: Yeah! I mean I really haven't given it much thought, but I think a house might speak a lot.

Chandler: It certainly will. You sure about this?

Ross: It's funny that you asked, because I'm asking myself the same question right now. No. But when has anything ever been certain for us?

Chandler (smiling): Well, it'll be nice to have you sneak peek at us again (patting Ross on the back)

Ross ( smiling): Only if you promise to shut the curtains whenever needed.

Chandler (laughing): Always, man!

(Scene ends with them both heading out of the house)

(Scene resumes in the house put on sale. Both Ross and Chandler are keenly observing the house and seem satisfied by it's decor.)

Ross: I must say, this is a nice place. It's perfect for us! The bedrooms are nice, the living room is elegant, the kitchen is spacious... not that Rachel will need it anyways! And there are some preschools very close from here! I mean I can imagine us living here pretty well.

Chandler: Yeah it is.

Ross: And thanks to you driving Janice away, I still have a shot at owning this place!

Chandler (half smiling): Well, it wasn't that difficult. It's amazing what desperation can make a person do.

Ross: Boy, we sure have grown old in these past few months.

Chandler: Sometimes I wonder if everything changes, then how long before we do as well? And what then?

(Both already know about Phoebe and Mike's probable plans by now, of course)

(Just then the front door is thrown wide open and Monica barges in looking scary with her 'just woken up' face and a huge frown.)

Monica (Scolding them as they were five year old kids): I was looking all over the house for you and not even one of you boys thought it was important to tell me that Phoebe and Mike might be moving out of the city! I want both of you inside the house right now!

Both: Yes, Mom!

(Monica glares and just points outside(towards her and Chandler's home)

(Both meekly obey Monica. They had gotten there answer. Though a lot was changing, they weren't...)

(Final/ Credits scene)

(Scene is in Joey's apartment. There is a world map kept on the table. Rachel and Joey are looking at it. Chandler is standing a little away from the two, watching with amusement.)

Rachel (pointing as she speaks): So, if you go from this place (very close and to the west of the International date line) to this (very close and to the east) then you will find yourself a whole day ahead. But if you go the other way, then you will be a day behind.

Joey(very excited): That's amazing! You should have told me this before! And all these years I've been worried about getting old for nothing!

Rachel (confused): How exactly will this stop you from ageing?

Joey: I have a plan! I will go from here to here (pointing just like Rachel) on the day before my birthday just as it gets over. So by the time I reach here (the eastern one), my birthday will have gone by here so I won't age at all!

Rachel (not knowing what to say): Errrm

Chandler: Nice work, Rach! Knew you could explain him.

(Rachel curses and hands a ten dollar bill to Chandler. Joey is still basking the glow of his 'anti ageing theory.)

(Scene ends)

(End of episode)


	7. The one where the lobsters get engaged

**Episode 7** **: The one where the lobsters get** **engaged**

 **A/N: After much debating with myself I finally chose to write this partly in both the formats. So it is going to be an episode/story format. It felt the only way to do it.**

(Scene opens in an elite lounge in New Orleans. Mike is playing on a grand piano and Phoebe is at the bar, clinking glasses in tune.)

(The song comes to an end)

Phoebe (excited): I love this place!

Mike (flushed with joy): Me too! It's much better than I had imagined!

Phoebe (nodding in agreement): I can picture myself playing all of my songs here all the time!

Mike (uncomfortable): Uhhhh...

(Phoebe suddenly becomes serious)

Mike (concerned): Pheebs?

Phoebe (pulled out of a reverie): Huh?

Mike: What's up?

Phoebe: I was just thinking about our guys. I really didn't like coming here without even telling them. I miss them aldready...

Mike: It's not like we have run away, we'll be going back in just a few days!

Phoebe (not actually listening): Do you think they may be missing us?

Mike: Of course! In fact I can swear they are thinking about us right now!

(Scene changes to Monica and Chandler's home. All five of them are gathered around the TV.)

Rachel (out of breath): Oh my God, Oh my God, he's finally on stage!

(All let out cheers and whistles as their favourite celeb comes on stage.)

(Title song)

( Scene resumes. The show has just ended.)

Joey (flushed with excitement): Guys, I have some great news!

Chandler (amused by seeing Joey practically jumping with excitement): It couldn't be more obvious!

Joey: You know that agent with whom Gina had set me up with?

All: Yeah.

Joey: She's amazing. She has found out a couple of auditions for me right away! And Gina has already seen to my living arrangements. So it's all set! The auditions are in two weeks!

(Everyone's faces slowly fall as though they want to feel happy for him, they are depressed by the fact that he is leaving in under two weeks)

(For the first time, Chandler has apparently nothing to say)

All (excluding Chandler): That's great!

Joey (failing to notice the loss of enthusiasm): Great? It's awesome!

Chandler (standing up): Not as awesome as the new Joey room! It's awesomer!

(Chandler now pushes Joey along)

Chandler: Let me show you the all new Joey room 2.0!

(Joey tags along, frowning a bit as he follows Chandler)

Ross: Was that just me, or was this even more awkward than regular Chandler?

(Nobody speaks for a while)

( Rachel gets a call)

Rachel (after seeing who it is): Uh oh... (Heads into the kitchen to take the call)

Monica (after watching her go): There's something I wanted to ask you...

Ross (A bit concerned by her tone): Shoot.

Monica: Chandler told me that you were interested in buying our neighbouring house. What brought it on?

Ross (thoughtful): Well, after Rachel told me that she would say yes whenever I proposed it really got me thinking of starting a new life with her.

Monica: That's great! Have you told Rach?

Ross: Not yet. I don't know how I'm going to do it. Or if it's the right time to do it.

Monica: For God's sake Ross, there's never going to be a right time! If anything it's long overdue. Just do it!

Ross (sighing): I just want it to be perfect, you know?

Monica: Ross, listen to me. It doesn't take some top of the world gesture to do it. You and Rachel have been with each other long enough. You don't need that romantic Planetarium date to convince her how much you love her. She aldready knows it. All you need is just to be honest with her...

Ross: Yeah, you're right.

Monica (smiling): Hey, I'm always right!

Ross: I wonder why I didn't come to you sooner?

Monica: Perhaps you were too busy following advise of the two dumbasses that being Joey and my husband. And then your head became too big to listen to your heart!

Ross (recollecting): Oh yeah!

(Flashback- (1) The scene where Chandler and Joey help Ross make a pro/con list of Julie and Rachel. (2) When Chandler and Joey convinced Ross not to tell the fact that he had slept with Chloe to Rachel.)

Ross: Really, what was I thinking, huh?

(Scene ends)

( Scene opens in 'The Joey room version 2.0'. It's been a few hours since Joey had been shown the room, as is indicated by a couple of empty bottles of beer and the general state of the room. Joey is currently playing a video game, a part of v 2.0)

Chandler (from the door): How's it going, buddy?

Joey (excited): You were right! This is awesomer!

Chandler: Well, be ready to make it even more awesome! Because here comes... Die Hard!.

(Both whoop and high five each other)

Joey (even more excited): I never want to leave the room now!

Chandler: Then don't!

(Several uncomfortable moments pass in which Chandler rapidly pales and Joey's face changes from excitement to suspicion)

Joey: What?

Chandler (desperate to make amends): I... mean let's just watch Die hard.

Joey (suspicion coupled with disgust): Is that what this was all about? To make me stay here forever?

(Chandler opens his mouth to speak, but words fail him.)

Joey (now nothing but disappointed): And here I was thinking you were happy for me...

(Walks out of the room)

(Chandler sighs and hangs his head)

(Scene ends)

( Scene is in Rachel's new store, which is yet to open. Monica is stacking the dresses and putting them away in orderly fashion while Rachel is apparently...'supervising')

Rachel: Phew! This is hard work!

Monica (stopping the work and glaring at Rachel): Look who's talking! You haven't done even one box by yourself!

Rachel: But that's only because you love doing this!

Monica (thinking for a moment, then suddenly getting excited): I do love it!

(Monica gets back to work)

Rachel (audibly): Like a piece of cake.

(Rachel receives a call. It's from Ross)

Rachel (cheerful): Hey! Oh. Hmm (Frowning a bit in surprise as she listens to the other end) Okay, alright. Sure. I'll be there!

Monica: Who was it?

Rachel (Still frowning): It was Ross. He wants me to come at the house right next to yours. I wonder why...

Monica (excited): The one that is on sale?

Rachel (confused): Yeah. Mon, do you know anything about it?

Monica (blushing and turning her face away): Nope!

Rachel ( even more suspicious): Monica?

Monica (faking annoyance): You want me to arrange these or not?

Rachel (genuinely worried and joining hands in prayer): Oh please don't bail out on me, you know I hate doing this. Please, please, please!

Monica: Alright, but only if you promise to ask no more questions.

Rachel (relieved and hugging Monica): I promise! Thank you Mon!

Monica (resuming work): Look who's a piece of cake now!

(Scene ends)

( Scene resumes in the living room. Joey is sitting alone on the couch, looking miserable. Enter Chandler, who sits beside him)

Chandler: Hey...

(Joey makes a face and looks in the opposite direction.)

Chandler (sighs): Listen, Joe, I'm really sorry. I really am happy for you.

(Joey is still looking in the opposite direction)

Chandler: I panicked, okay? I was afraid of losing your friendship, of not being there to take care of you in the future.

(Monica has just entered, but stands in the hallway. The guys are oblivious to her presence)

Joey (finally facing Chandler and speaking): I appreciate that, but know what Chandler? I'm tired of being taken care of, of stilling having to rely on others, even when it's my best friend. Chandler, I want to start a new life out there. So what if it's not in the 'comfort zone' I've been in for so long? Let's face it, I'm far from having that 'happily ever after' like you guys. Hell, if anything I've gone the other way. And it scares me too! Which is why I need you people to support me! You most of all, Chandler!

Chandler (A bit teary): I do support you Joe.

Joey (smiling): Thank you. And don't worry about me, Gina is there to see to it that I'm fine. And you will never ever lose me dude, not even if you tried hard to. We'll be friends forever.

Chandler: I know...

(Both hug each other tightly. Chandler finally sees Monica out of the corner of his eye)

Chandler (flushed): Since when have you been here?

Monica: Long enough to text Ross to send me his divorce lawyer's number!

(Scene ends)

( Scene resumes in the living room. Chandler, Joey and Monica are seated on the couch.)

Joey: So this time it's really happening right?

Monica (smiling): Yes! Ross told me it's going to be today.

Joey: That's great!

Chandler: Not as great as our friendship!

Joey (High fiving with Chandler): Oh yeah!

(Monica rolls her eyes)

(A knock is heard on the door)

Chandler: I'll get it!

(Gets up to open the door. It's Phoebe and Mike.)

Phoebe (hugging him): Oh it's nice to be back! I missed you all!

All: We missed you too!

Monica: So how was New Orleans?

Mike: It was amazing... ( Suddenly distracted by someone outside the window) Hey, what is Ross doing over there?

(All look out of the window and see Ross in the neighbouring house, apparently very busy)

Monica: He's going to propose Rachel!

Phoebe:Just because he's in that house? Oh you are worse than Rachel! (lowering voice to a whisper) For all we know he could be stealing!

Monica (rolling her eyes): Ross told me earlier today! He's setting things up, I suppose!

Joey: Should we peek in?

Chandler: What are we, strangers? We get the front seats dude!

(Just then a car comes down the lane and parks itself in front of that house.)

Phoebe: Oooh, here comes the police!

(Ross has heard the car and has sneaked out through the window. He sees the guys seeing them and tells them to be quiet by signs)

Phoebe (now looking towards Monica): I told you he was stealing!

(Scene ends)

(A/N:- This part is in story format, because this felt the only way to write it)

She wondered why Ross had specifically invited her to the house just next to Monica and Chandler's. Though she had seen the house several times before, she had never been inside it and had no reason to believe Ross would have either. On reaching the front door, Rachel was a bit surprised to find it slightly ajar but no one around.

She entered the house with rising trepidation. On entering, the first thought that occurred to her was 'What is this all about?!' as she was greeted by an array of objects specifically placed around the living room. The house seemed to be converted into a museum. As her eyes turned towards the floor, she saw a white envelope lying on the doormat. It bore the title- 'A trip down memory lane' in Ross's childish handwriting. Intrigued, she opened it and found a page inside.

It read:-

 _'I guess you must be thinking what this is about. I'll answer it in the end, but by then you will have figured it out yourself. For now all I'm going to tell you is to follow what I have prepared. Trust me, it'll be worth it. - Ross'_

Underneath, was an instruction telling her to go to the sofa have a look at the bowl laid on the table in front of it.

The thing inside was one half of an Oreo biscuit. She didn't get it at first but then a smile appeared on her face as she reminisced the first night of her scary adventure into the 'real world'. And how Ross had bluntly hinted that he was into her and how she had not given it much thought, having had much more pressing issues to deal with. Not understanding each other... She wondered how they had let it become a trademark of their relationship.

Moving on, she found a laundry basket containing a single red sock and couple of fluffy white towels turned pink by the sock. Rachel laughed out loud as she recollected their first (unofficial) date, where in Ross had reached cloud nine on being kissed by Rachel and ended up colliding head on with the dryer door.

Realising she had stood there for quite sometime, she snaps out of her reverie and finds herself looking at the most beautiful birthday gift she had ever gotten... the brooch. Rachel suddenly becomes serious as she realises that it was the day which had changed her life forever. Gently taking out the brooch, she put it on.

Now finding herself at a closed door, Rachel became slightly skeptical of what that meant. Nevertheless, she opened the door and found yet another note.

' _When you opened the door to Central Perk almost nine years ago, I didn't realise the magnitude of what was happening. That you had opened the doors to your heart and that I had got an opportunity to step in. For that, I'll be forever grateful.'_

How she wished he was here in person right now to tell him that she was too...

Next up was what seemed like a blank piece of paper. Frowning, she flipped it. She let out an audible gasp. It was the list Ross had prepared when he had to choose between Julie and her. It was the same, except that Rachel was no longer Rachem on Julie's con list, and that in Rachel's pro column were the words ' _Everything I ever wanted'._ "Oh Ross" Rachel whispers, slowly welling up with emotion.

An old video cassette caught her attention. It was of their prom night. Rachel remembered how unknowingly she had let down Ross. She lifted up the tape to find a note saying ' _I'll be there for you. Always'._ "I know" she whispers again, eyes now brimming with tears.

By now, Rachel had gotten an idea of what Ross had planned, but she wondered why he was doing all of this. She was now led to a jar of fat. Raising her eyebrows she couldn't help but chuckle when she read the note there saying ' _I'll still drink it, if that's what it takes to prove my love'_. Smiling, she says to herself 'Oh, I might, just for the heck of it'.

But now began the downfall as she recognised a few of the several things Ross had sent her when he had become crazily jealous of Mark for nothing. Yet again a note presented itself. ' _Even I feel like kicking myself in the nuts now. How did you put up with this?'_ Rachel's eyes yet again began brimming with tears, but now they were of sorrow. "It's simple. I didn't."

Dreading what came up next, Rachel debated whether she should move ahead or not. Finally feeling like she didn't have a choice, she moves on. Next came just a note.

 _'The biggest mistake in my life, and I still don't feel like taking responsibility for it. Were we on a break? Truth be told I honestly believed we were done, which was an irony considering how difficult I found it to believe in first place that I was Rachel Green's boyfriend! I still refuse to believe that I spoiled my own dream... forever...'_

The memories started to flood in, of that long night which had seemed like an eternity. The worst night of her life which yet again changed their lives forever. She still hadn't forgiven him and she wondered if she ever would. But then, she thought, it had been her who had led him to think of it as a break up. Nope. She couldn't do it. Like Ross, she has regrets running so deep that she refused to take blame either. Maybe the time had come to bury those moments for once and for all.

Following it was a thin booklet. Rachel recognised her own handwriting. On top in Ross's handwriting was- ' _It's still 18 pages, front and back!'_ Rachel smiles a bit, although starts feeling guilty about how wrongly she handled it. The note continued- ' _But I swear I read it all. Turn to the last page.'_ She did so. On the last page just after she had scribbled ' _does it?'_ for the last time, Ross had written ' _It does... I find it as hard to admit as I had 7 years ago... wish I had done it then...'_

On reading, Rachel's tears begin to flow more freely as she puts down the letter and says ' _No, it doesn't. Not all of it...'_

Rachel wondered how much more of this she could take. Ross seemed to be trapping her in a whirlpool of emotions she didn't feel upto. Slowly, she walked a little ahead and found a chit with just her name on it, written in inverted commas. " _Rachel"._ Frowning, she flipped it and found the rest of the note.

' _To this day I'm not sure what actually made me say your name at the altar. But it was still one of the best things that ever happened to me. I don't know what would have happened otherwise but what I do know is what couldn't have. And that's 'us' Rach. I was given a second chance.'_

Rachel remembered what a day it had been for her. Dreams had been shattered and remade within the blink of an eye. She couldn't explain why, but the one time Ross said her name at the altar also was the best her name had ever sounded to her. Maybe because it was meant to be...

Then her eyes fell on to the 2 empty bottles of Vodka and the worst document Rachel had ever signed. A document whose very existence she had made herself forget ages ago. God, how do we manage to complicate each and every thing, she thought. But there it was. The living proof of their 'worst hangover'- The divorce papers. A tiny part of her always wondered what if she had never forced Ross to do it. Things could have been so much simpler. They could have been happily married for the past 5 years, right? But, it had happened. Now the only thing she could do was to not ruin it, as she was sure it was going to happen again, but in a better and a 'sober' way. Beneath was a note- ' _I'm glad you made me do it. It just wasn't the right way, nor was it the right time.'_ Yeah, maybe thought Rachel as she closed the file and hoped to never see that again.

Yet another tape. A sticker on it proclaimed 'Warning:- Adult content'. Rachel smiled as she found herself moving forward through the memory lane to that 'one night stand' which later proved that absolutely nothing that happened between the two of them could 'just happen'. Everything had to affect their entire lives. But this had affected them in the best way possible.

When she saw what was next she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Though she had mixed feelings of what Ross was up to, she certainly hadn't imagined such an abrupt and 'mechanical' end. She had imagined the trail ending with Ross standing there in person. But here it was. The box of Ross's grandmother's ring. Was this it? she thought and looked around the room, expecting him to be there. This time she was completely sure that Ross wanted her to wear it, but if she had learnt one thing from her 'engagement' two years ago, then it was that to never wear an engagement ring without being properly asked. Thankfully, a note was waiting patiently for her.

 _'This time I've played smart and the ring is no longer inside. So no one can propose to you.'_

Smiling yet also regretting her rash act two years ago, she kept the box down and wondered what else laid in store for her.

Glad that this was not the end but yet again dreading going through another dark phase of their relationship, she was greeted by a crumpled piece of yellow coloured paper. On it was the number of a guy she couldn't remember meeting. On the other side was something freshly written.

 _'Even six years and an amazing child together couldn't help me forget my jealousy. And yet again, we lost it.'_ Guilt began to fill in as she recollected her attempts to 'move on' from Ross when they were so unnecessary. She realised that she had been sorry as well, but that her pride never allowed her to confess it to Ross.

"What next?" she thought to herself, before suddenly exclaiming "Oh..." What came next was something they never spoke about. It was something which they both, or rather all three of them liked to pretend never happened. Honestly Rachel still didn't know what to think. But for the first time Ross seemed to be ready to face yet another elephant in the room. (Ross and Rachel's relationship had so many 'elephants' they could make a herd out of it...) She was now facing a plate with a couple of frozen fajitas and a large but empty pitcher of margaritas. Tucked neatly under the plate was a pretty long note.

' _In case you are hungry/thirsty then I am really sorry. I didn't have enough time to prepare these.'_

But Rachel was worried about what was written beneath and couldn't crack a smile this time...

' _I know we never talked about this, but this had been a wake up call for me to realise everything I had gotten wrong. Yet again, on that day, I felt I had lost you forever. Although this time, there was a consolation. You were happy. You were with a person who loved you for who you were and who I knew would never ever hurt you. A person whom I could trust you with forever. I never had the courage to face reality, but I knew I was on the losing end... I couldn't see him get jealous and I hate to admit (but I have to) that he is a much better person than I am. I dread to think of it Rach, but if there's another person whom you'd live your life with, then I think Joey is the only one I wouldn't hate.'_

Feeling her knees buckle, Rachel sat down on the chair which was thankfully placed just beside her. This seemed like a fantasy. Ross was being so mature and truthful that it made her feel what had she done to get this guy so madly in love with her...

Sometimes she did think about her short run with Joey. But she had come to realise that though Joey had completely fallen for her at some point, what she had felt was just a crush. And that too with Joey the actor and not Joey her roommate. Though she found Joey loveable and adorable, she simply could not imagine a future with him. It seemed something which had to just happen, that's all. Ross was right. He wasn't perfect. But was she? No, far from it in fact. Though they had given each other the hardest times they had also had the best moments of their life together. Whatever their faults, they were made for each other. And now the time had come for her to finally say it out loud.

The last thing to greet her in the living room was her plane ticket to Paris. On it Ross had scribbled,

 _'God bless Phoebe Buffay.'_

Laughing, Rachel realised that she now had to climb up the stairs and enter the bedroom. Knowing this was the 'last item' her heart now started beating faster in anticipation at what or rather who was going to greet her behind that door.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she heard a song playing softly from one of the rooms. She decided to follow it. The source, she was surprised was not the beautiful master bedroom but rather the smaller nursery. On entering, she realised that the song had been put on repeat as it began to play again. There was no one in the room. So she decided to listen to the song .

' _I'm not a perfect person_

 _There's many things I wish I didn't do_

 _But I continue learning_

 _I never meant to do those things to you_

 _And so I have to say before I go_

 _That I just need you to hear_

 _I found out a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _And the reason is you_

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you_

 _It's something I must live with everyday_

 _And all the pain I put you through_

 _I wish that I could take it all away_

 _And be the one who catches all your tears_

 _That's why I need you to hear_

 _I found out a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _And the reason is you '_

(A/N :- The song is Hoobastank's 'The reason'. This song was played during the special episode before the series Finale to depict the relations over the years. I think it's perfect for our lobsters)

As a fresh batch of tears began making their way down her cheeks, she was pulled out of her reverie when she heard footsteps coming from below. Wiping her tears, she decided to make herself presentable, which was proving to be a very difficult task. The footsteps grow heavier but then they suddenly stopped as though hesitating. After a few seconds...

(A/N:- Back to episode format people!)

Ross (hissing but audible): Stop following me!

(All five are standing right behind Ross on the staircase)

Monica (whispering): But I want to see my best friend getting engaged!

Ross: It's personal!

Chandler: Since when?

Ross (rolling eyes and shrugging): Fine!

(Ross finally enters the room. Rachel has heard every word and now has a broad smile on her face)

Ross (somewhat shyly): Hey.

Rachel (smiling): Hi.

Ross (clearing his throat): Ahemm... I actually wanted to bring Emma with me but apparently she had other plans...

(Rachel says nothing as she waits for Ross to finally say those four words.)

Ross: Listen, I know this is not the romantic Planetarium way I had planned but I felt that this should be the most mature thing we have ever done. Rach, I wanted you to keep in mind everything that has ever happened between us before you took a decision. Of how our lives have changed ever since you walked in my life dressed fittingly as a bride. And not just the good things, but the bad ones as well. To know how much baggage we carry...

Rachel (interrupting and holding Ross's arms): No, we..

Ross (softly yet firmly): Yes we do Rach there's no denying that. I want your decision to be right and not a spur of the moment like it has always been for us. And so I took you through the past ten years of our lives and then finally showed you what lies in the future. (Taking a deep breath and continuing) Rach, we can call this place our home and live together forever only if it makes you happy.

Rachel: Ross, ever since we first broke up, I have been wondering what was it that kept us apart? What was it that made us constantly feel like we were in the wrong place at the wrong time? The answer was simple. It was us. We made sure that we never got back together. We kept blaming the circumstances, the people but deep within, it was us and we knew it. Ross, I know we were not perfect when we were with each other. We fought like crazy, got jealous and what not. But that simply doesn't mean we let go of everything we have. And I think if even after all we've been through we can still look each other in the eye and say that we love each other, then I think it's proof enough that we can survive through anything. We are each other's lobsters. It's something we should have realised a long time ago. Ross, (Holding Ross's hands in hers) I want to start a new life with you and not let anything stand in the way. To rest the ghosts of our pasts forever and to be in any future that has you in it. Yes, Ross Geller, I will marry you.

(Ross is speechless while the owners of the five ears sticking on the bedroom door whoop in celebration)

(Finally Ross embraces her and they kiss as deeply and passionately as though it was their first kiss)

(The guys finally barge in)

All: Congratulations! (hugging the couple who still have do not have eyes for anyone else than each other)

Phoebe (excitedly): I want to see the ring!

Rachel (now aware that she hadn't been given one): I...

(All notice that she doesn't have the ring, and are puzzled by it)

Ross: I actually ...didn't propose. You said yes before I even asked!

(Now taking out the ring)

Rachel (eyes rounding as she realises that it was true): Oh my God!

Chandler: Boy are you in a hurry to get married! Two years later, you are still the same...

Ross: Nope, she has improved. The ring is still with me!

All: Yeah, Good for you Rach!

Rachel (smiling): I have!

Ross (Getting on one knee): I'll better make it like it was supposed to be. Rachel Green, will you marry me?

Rachel: Yes!

( The gang whoop once more as Ross now puts the ring in its rightful place.)

( Scene ends)

(Final/ Credits scene)

( Scene resumes in Ross and Rachel's apartment. Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Mike are seated on and around the couch, while Ross and Rachel are standing behind Joey, waiting for him to speak)

Joey (clears throat): Ladies and gentlemen, we are all aware of why we have gathered here today, on this joyous occasion...

All (bored): Yeah...

Ross (rolling his eyes): Can you believe them! It's finally happening after all these years and there they are!

(Rachel nods in agreement)

Joey: We are here to witness the beginning of a new era in the life of the people we have grown to love over the years. We are here to see them finally get... (turns the pages)... Jeez this is 10 pages front and back! Can't you ever write in short, woman?

(Rachel blushes)

Joey(rushing through the pages): Happiness... satisfaction... forever...Oh there we are! Phew! We are here to see the biggest event life could ever present us with...

(now takes a pause for the 'grand' effect. It doesn't happen)

Joey (continues): The decision of whether Ross and Rachel were on a break. Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like you to raise your hands in favour of whichever side you feel is right. The decision will be considered final.

Joey: Those in favour of 'They were on a break'?

(Nobody raise their hands)

Rachel (in glee): Ha!

Joey: Those in favour of 'They were not on a break'?

(Still nobody raises their hands)

Ross (now happy): Ha! Gotcha!

Rachel: Wait, wait, wait? So what side are you on?

Joey: I guess option three!

(All now raise hands)

Ross (confused): What? There's no option three! (Takes the paper and reads it out loud. It's in Monica's handwriting.) 'Those in favour of enough time has been wasted over this, and we have better things to do?

(All again raise their hands)

Joey: So I guess we conclude that this 'Break or not' thing is a sham and that no party is a winner?

All: Yeah!

Joey: Thank you ladies and Gentlemen. That settles it.

Ross (smiling with obvious difficulty): Of course.

Rachel (faking a smile): Absolutely.

(Joey turns his back to them again)

Ross (mutinous): That's five less people coming to our wedding.

Rachel: Oh yeah!

(End of scene)

(End of episode)

 **A/N: I had to end the Phoebe- Mike storyline abruptly because it couldn't fit in. Don't worry, next episode/ chapter is the final one and it will put to rest every single thing. I hope you liked my idea of proposal. Let me know by reviewing!**


	8. E8: The one with Joey's farewell part 1

**Episode** **8: The one with Joey's farewell** **part 1**

 **A/N: Apparently I had a lot of things to cover. So this episode is split into two parts and the second will be uploaded later...**

 **Important!- Like said in first chapter, this story is about providing an ending to everything. So that also includes the Joey and Rachel relationship. I think the way they ended it in the canon was weird... so I'm concluding it my way. This doesn't make me any less fond of our lobsters!** **A** **lso, there is an intervening storyline to smoothen things out.**

(Scene is in Phoebe and Mike's apartment. Phoebe is showing the gang the photos of the lounge to which Phoebe and Mike had just been in New Orleans)

Phoebe: So what do you guys think?

Rachel (mesmerised): It's beautiful!

Phoebe: It's a perfect place to start a new life right?

(Silence for a while)

Rachel: No, it's not!

Phoebe: Oh come on guys! Didn't you just say this place looked beautiful?

Rachel: We thought you meant 'this' (spreading her arms to indicate the room they were in)

All: Oh yes!

(Phoebe rolls her eyes)

(Title song)

(Scene resumes)

Joey: So listen, as you all know I have barely a week before I leave for LA...

(Nobody speaks as they wait for Joey to continue)

Ross (after a while): Aaand?

Joey: Really? This is what I get after being a part of your life for eleven years? No 'Oh Joey that's so sad?, or 'We will always think of you whenever we are together?'

Chandler (exasperated): Joe, you have reminded us of this like a million times.

Joey: Oh yeah? Then tell me when do I leave?

Monica: You depart from JFK by flight no. IG247 scheduled to take off by 2:45 pm and has a stopover at Dallas before landing at LA at 11:30 pm.

Joey (embarassed): Guess I made that pretty clear, huh?

Rachel: Very.

Phoebe: What were you trying to tell us? Apart from the fact that you were leaving us I mean...

Joey: Well I have been planning a farewell from my side to you guys and I was thinking of not making it a cry fest like Rachel's...

Rachel (interrupting and annoyed): Hey?!

Phoebe: He's right. I cried my eyes out!

Chandler: Me too.

Monica and Joey: Me too.

(All eyes on Ross)

Ross (looking smug): Well, I had sex...

Phoebe (rolling her eyes): You lucky bastard.

Joey: Instead, I will be spending an entire day with each of you guys separately to carry those special memories with me and a 'Joey day' for you to remember forever.

Ross (impressed): Wow! That sounds nice.

Rachel: Yeah, we would love that.

Chandler (skeptical): Just to clarify, that 'Joey day' doesn't involve any of the special 'Joey love' does it?

(All snigger.)

Joey: Laugh all you want, it's you who's gonna miss it the most!

Phoebe: So who's gonna be the first amongst us to get that 'Joey day'?

Joey: That's going to be a surprise! But if someone isn't careful (looking at Chandler) they are not gonna get any of it.

(Heads out of the apartment)

Chandler: Ehh, he'll come around. I have made a list of all the famous sandwich stores in LA. He can't resist me after that!

(Scene ends)

 **Day 1:- Joey's day with Monica**

(Scene is in the nursery. Monica is gazing lovingly at her twins, unaware of the presence of Joey, who has just entered the room.)

Monica (whispering): Oh you are so beautiful!

Joey (behind her back): Oh yes they are!

(Monica turns around in surprise)

Monica: Joey?! God, you scared me! How did you get in?

Joey: Well, I've had your keys ever since you guys shifted in here. I thought you knew that!

Monica: No, I didn't!

Joey: Well, you need not worry about 'em anymore! 'Cuz I am returning them today!

(Takes them out and hands them to Monica)

Monica (smiling): It's fine, keep 'em.

(Joey smiles and pockets the keys back in)

Monica: Chandler won't be here till six, so may be you can hang out in your room till then.

Joey: I'm not here for him. I'm here for you!

Monica: For me?

Joey: Yup. I knew you had only the morning shift today so I thought I would make the rest of your day 'Joe-ish'

Monica (confused): I don't get it, I am Jewish!

Joey: Not Jewish, Joey-ish! (Mutters to himself) Damn it! I knew Joe-full was better.

Monica (her face falling): Oh Joe, I'm really sorry. I can't leave the twins alone and nobody can come here at such short notice.

Joey (smiling): We won't be leaving anywhere anytime soon.

Monica (frowning): Then what are we gonna do?

Joey: The stuff that you always do! Just that today, I wanna be a part of it.

Monica: Really? Because my afternoon is spent looking after the twins.

Joey: I'm in! This is what 'Joey day' is all about! Hanging around you guys doing what you love so that I can reflect upon this time whenever I miss you guys.

Monica (smiling): Then let's make the best of it. Now I'll go make the formula while you can make the bath ready.

(She begins to head out of the nursery)

Joey (exclaiming): Hey! Whoa! Just because I said I wanted to be a part of it doesn't mean I have a degree in it! You'll have to help me out!

Both spend the next few hours looking after the twins. And to the surprise of both of them, Joey turns out to be pretty good at it. Well not too good...

Joey (proudly): Ta dah! See, I finally managed to do it all by myself!

(Monica looks skeptically at Jack, who has his diaper pants fit perfectly, but inside out)

Monica: Errrm... Joey?

Joey (Still excited): Yeah?

Monica: You've done a great job. But, just for a while... if we consider (removing the diaper and putting it the right way while speaking) putting it this way... I think that's even better... right?

Joey (not getting that his way had been completely wrong): Yeah, sure! You are the expert!

Monica (smiling): Thank you Joey. I really enjoyed this.

Joey: Hey we've only just begun!

Monica: What else have you got planned?

Joey: Well, I actually needed your help. I have hundreds of photos of us together, and I want you to categorise them and then select a few which I could frame and put in my room in LA

Monica (excited and doing her 'pointing both index fingers' pose): Photos and Organisation! You got me!

Joey: I'll bring the stack from my room. And hey, Chandler will be back by six right?

Monica: Yeah. Why do you ask?

Joey: Because I have made reservations for us at the Savoy at 8.

Monica: Savoy?! I thought you hated that restaurant!

Joey: But I remember you saying that it has the best continental food in all of New York, so much so that you had sneaked inside their kitchen and were kicked out for asking too many questions?

Monica (laughing): Sounds like me!

Joey (smiling): Then Savoy it is!

(Scene ends)

(Scene opens in the living room, where Joey is sitting all dressed up and is waiting for Monica. The doorbell rings. Joey gets up to open the door. It's Chandler)

Joey: Hey, welcome home!

Chandler (smiling): It's good to be back honey! Where are you going all dressed up?

Joey: To the Savoy with Monica.

Chandler: Am I invited?

Monica (coming down the stairs): Nope. It's my Joey day, so it's just me and him.

Chandler (amused): Just you and him to a four star restaurant? Sounds like someone's taking my wife out! Show him the ring woman!

Monica (smiling): I'll be a bit late, so be sure to feed the twins. And there's Mac and Cheese in the fridge for you to heat up.

(They exchange hug and a kiss)

Chandler: Sounds perfect! Love you.

Monica: Love you too.

(Monica and Joey begin making their way out)

Chandler (calling out behind them): Enjoy your date!

(Scene ends)

 **Day 2:- Joey's day with Ross**

(Scene is in an auditorium. Ross is taking a lecture.)

Ross (glances at his watch): I guess that will be all for today! Would anyone like to summarise what we discussed?

(Ross glances hopefully but nobody responds. But then a voice speaks up from the door... it's Joey!)

Joey: Today we discussed various techniques of dating specimens of rocks and fossils, their advantages and disadvantages, and reasoned which techniques are used when and why. Also we glanced over various historians and scientists who discovered and applied these techniques over the years.

Ross (shocked that Joey had attended his lecture): Couldn't have put it better myself! Thank you! (turning back to the class) Any questions?

(Since there are no questions, Ross dismisses the class. Joey waits till the end)

Joey: So did you like my surprise?

Ross (Still in shock): I loved it! Since when did you start taking an interest in Paleontology?

Joey (grinning): I still don't understand why you love it. But hey, you know how you always complained we were never interested in your 'academic life' I thought I might give it a shot.

Ross: Thanks man! So what do you think?

Joey: Unbelievably boring!

Ross snorts.

Joey: So, are you ready to take the day off for some 'Joey time'?

Ross (cringing): It's really creepy when you say it like that!

Joey: Sorry!

Ross: Since I've used up all my paid leave for the year, I'll have to fake a medical emergency, but I'll wing it.

Joey: Whoa! What did you use it for?

Ross (embarassed): Not important! I'll see you at the gates in ten minutes!

(Ross exits the auditorium.)

Joey (Laughing at the figure of Ross going): Badass!

(Scene ends)

(Scene opens inside a museum)

Ross: What are we gonna do here? I mean I could spend hours here but I don't see anything that interests you.

Joey: Well apparently you don't know about the recent developments in here.

Ross: What recent developments?

Joey (surprised): Really? You haven't heard of their new ride?

Ross (exclaiming): A ride in a museum?

Joey: Yeah! It's all a part of this visual education something... It's based on 'Night at the museum'

(A/N: I know this is in 2004 and the movie released in 2006... but please ignore the goof. ;)

Ross (excited): On that movie?! That movie was like my dream come true!

Joey: Honestly? Prehistoric animals coming alive in the dark?

Ross: It was a big hit in our department! You should've seen the reaction here when Sacagawea was melting Theodore Roosevelt to make him whole! It was the best romantic scene ever according to everyone present there!

(Ross's eyes become pensive as he is actually recollecting the scene)

Joey (nodding his head in exasperation): You guys really need to watch more Romcoms.

(Scene ends)

( Scene opens with Joey and Ross getting out of the ride.)

Ross (flushed with excitement): This was amazing! I never thought learning history could get any better!

Joey: Believe me Ross it can get a LOT better!

Ross (smiling): You've made my day!

Joey: Boy, if I knew it was so easy I would never have bought us front seats to a Rangers game.

Ross: Front seats?! (Imitating Chandler) Could this 'be' any better?! Hey is he not joining us?

Joey: Not today! Boy, I'll have to make his day extra special, he's gonna be pissed about this.

Ross: Believe me Joe, he's not. We've been very lucky to have a friend like you Joe and he knows it.

Joey (punching him in a friendly manner): Me too.

Both head towards the Rangers game and enjoy it immensely. Afterwards they grab a bite at Joey's favourite sandwich place and then get home.

(Scene opens in Joey's apartment. Both are having their sandwich)

Ross (Finishing his sandwich and getting up): I must get going now, Rachel must be waiting. This was amazing Joe, I really enjoyed myself.

Joey (in hesitation): Hey Ross, listen before you go, I wanted to ask you for something.

Ross (frowning): Sure.

Joey (after a long pause): Take good care of her.

Ross ( smiling): The best.

Joey: You know who I am talking about right?

Ross: Yes.

Joey: She's special.

Ross: I know. And thank you.

Joey: Thank you?

Ross: Thank you for taking care of her when I wasn't there for her, for being such a nice roommate for her. And thank you for handling this so well, I know I couldn't handle it half as well as you did.

Joey (smiling): It was my pleasure, Ross. And I am sorry I stepped in between you two.

Ross: No Joe, you have nothing to be sorry about. If we didn't know it then how would you?

(Joey smiles.)

(After a moment's pause)

Ross: I wanted to ask you a favour.

Joey: Sure

Ross: Actually it's kind of ironic, but... we want you to officiate our wedding

Joey: I would love that!

Ross: Are you sure?

Joey: Why not? Nothing would make me happy than marrying two of my best friends!

Ross: But... with all this history...

Joey (smiling): Ross, if I do truly love her then I am prepared to let her go with someone she was meant to be with! If she's happy and so are you, then I will consider myself fortunate to be given the chance to unite you forever!

Ross (in a respectful tone): You... really are a great person Joe, don't you ever forget that.

(Scene ends with both sharing a hug.)

 **Day 3: Joey's day with Rachel**

Scene is in Rachel's store, which is still yet to open to customers. Inside, Rachel is still making sure that everything is in it's right place. Joey enters the store and decides to pretend he is 'just another customer')

Joey (in a different voice): Excuse me? Can you help me out?

Rachel ( having her back to him): Oh I'm sorry sir, this store is still not open for customers.

Joey (now in his normal voice): Really? Not even for me?

Rachel (turning around in surprise): Joey?! Oh, sorry... Is this what I think this is?

Joey: Yup , that's right! Today's your 'Joey' day!

Rachel (raising her hands in excitement and hugging Joey): Oh yay!

Rachel: So what are we gonna do?

Joey: Well, I thought I needed a fresh new look for LA and I thought you could help me out.

Rachel: Sure! I'm in!

Joey: Hey, I also wanted to buy my sister a thank you gift. So, I think I have come to the right place?

Rachel: Oh yes you have! Allow me to show you my collection.

(Rachel pulls out some of the best collection of her designs and presents them to Joey. He is impressed.)

Joey: Might I say that you have a great collection.

(Rachel smiles, enjoying this little game. Joey ultimately chooses a royal Satin gown and hands it to her, indicating his choice)

Rachel: Might I say that you have a fine taste, Sir

(Joey smiles in response. Rachel takes the dress from him, packs it on the counter and hands it back to him. Joey pulls out his wallet.)

Joey: How much do I owe you?

Rachel: Okay, Joe that (pointing towards the dresses and referring to their previous conversation) was fun, but this is definitely not.

Joey: Hey, I wanted to be your first customer, Rach. God knows whether I'll ever get another chance at it.

Rachel (Taking his hand in hers): Oh Joey, that's so sweet. But I simply cannot make you pay.

Joey: Please Rach? I aldready owe Chandler a lot of money, I really don't want the same with you.

Rachel: How about this? Since you are my first customer, you get this dress for free! It's my offer as the store owner!

Joey (smiling): Thanks Rach.

Rachel: Come on, let's get you that fresh look!

(She puts everything back in place, along with some help from Joey and shuts the store.)

Hours pass by as Rachel takes him through dozens of stores doing what she loved best. Making people look fashionable. By the time they reach a restaurant to catch a break, both have their hands loaded with bags.

Joey (pulling out a chair): After you.

(Rachel smiled and sat in the chair pulled out by him)

Rachel: Thank you!

Joey: So, what are you getting? It's all my treat!

Rachel: I'm glad you mentioned that, because I'm craving Lobster Ravioli at the moment.

Joey: Sure!

(They place their order)

Joey (seeing an odd look on Rachel's face): What's up?

Rachel: Why is this place seeming so familiar?

Joey (becoming serious): That... that could be because...

Rachel (as it suddenly clicks her): Oh my God! This is where...

Joey (avoiding her gaze): I said I loved you, yeah.

(The air between the two seems to thicken as they are reminded of that awkward memory)

Joey (looking down at the table): And this was also where I had the best date I've ever had...

Rachel: With whom?

Joey: You

Rachel: Oh Joey...

(In the meanwhile, the food arrives on the table. Joey takes a spoonful of soup, in an attempt to get over that awkward tension)

Rachel (alarmed that Joey was having the steaming soup too hurriedly): Joey wait!

(Joey drinks it anyways. A second later)

Joey (in panic): Food burn! Food burn!

(Rachel laughs as he rapidly gulps the water in his glass, the tension disappearing between the two)

(Scene opens in a port. Joey's 'Mr.Bohmont' is anchored neatly along the sidewalk. Joey has blindfolded Rachel. On reaching in front of the boat, he opens the blindfold.)

Joey: Ta dah! This is my farewell gift to you!

Rachel (squealing in delight): Really?! It's been my childhood dream to own a boat! Oh, Thank you so much!

(Rachel hugs Joey, who is now smiling broadly.)

Both settle in the boat, and Rachel steers the boat to a lone spot not too far from the coast, but not too close either. Meanwhile the sun has dropped closer to the horizon. Both are enjoying the view before them. Rachel finally breaks the silence.

Rachel: Remember the last time we were here?

Joey (Laughing): Vividly!

(Rachel had tried in vain try to teach Joey to sail.)

(Rachel glances at Joey for a seconds before speaking)

Rachel: Joey?

Joey (distracted): Hmm?

Rachel: Promise me something?

Joey (now turning to look at Rachel): Sure!

Rachel: Promise me that you'll get over me and find someone?

Joey (paling and stuttering): I...I...Wh...What?

Rachel: You still love me Joe, I can see that in your eyes. And whenever I see you like that, it makes me sad to think that

Joey: Why? In fact it's me who should be sorry and I am Rach.

(He lowers his head.)

Rachel: Sorry for loving me? Oh Joey... Look, everytime I think of our short spell it makes me feel like it was one of those things that are just meant to happen. And we learn something from it. I learnt that no matter how Ross tried to hide his feelings, he still loved me and it made me realise that we were still not history. You learnt what it is to be like in true love. And it's something you won't forget. You deserve someone who is as sweet, caring and loyal, yet as simple as you are. I hope you do find it in LA.

Joey (smiling): It will be hard to find Rach.

(Scene ends with the setting sun casting a glow on both of them)

Soon after they return to the coast and then take a cab to Joey's apartment, not speaking much and lost in their own thoughts.

(Scene opens in Joey's apartment)

Joey: Hey you wanna watch a movie?

Rachel: What you got?

Joey: I've got 'Terms of Endearment'

Rachel (trying but failing spectacularly to look pleased): Oh, so you do know me!

Joey (laughing): Oh, just look at you! Of course not! That's just the case. Inside it is... 'Weekend at Bernie's '

Rachel: Oh, you got me there!

(Both get seated comfortably on the Barca loungers and continue to watch the movie)

(Joey keeps glancing at Rachel continually while the movie is playing. Rachel eventually catches Joey's eye and Pauses the movie)

Rachel: What's up Joe?

Joey: Nothing (but his voice gets more emotional)

Rachel (now jumping on the arm rest and rubbing Joey's arm): Hey, don't do that. I know something's bothering you.

Joey (in a tear strained voice): I am going to miss this so much! I mean I'm going to miss everyone. But you in a different way, a special way.

Rachel (her voice getting squeaky and Incoherent): You... You... promised your farewell won't be a cry fest like mine! Now look what you've done!

(Takes a couple of tissues from the table and blows her nose)

Joey: Don't you ever forget me.

Rachel (mocking anger): If you say that one more time, I swear I'll try my best to.

(Both crack a smile and hug each other)

Joey (clearing throat): Ahemm. So shall we?

Rachel (confused): What?

Joey: Finish the movie?

Rachel: Yeah, of course.

(Scene ends with them watching the movie from the same chair)

(Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's apartment. Ross is up doing some work. Rachel enters looking distraught.)

Ross: Hey, so how was your day?!

(Rachel doesn't speak up)

Ross gets up to give her a hug)

Ross (looking concerned): What's up?

Rachel: I'm gonna miss him...

Ross: Me too...

Rachel: And he's not making it easy... We had such a good time that I don't want him to go at all!

Ross: I know... I felt the same way too. Hey, you know what?

Rachel: What?

Ross: He still has a whole day to spare between the 'Joey days' and his flight to LA. So why don't we give him his 'Joey day'? From all of us to him.

Rachel (Intrigued): Well, Phoebe and I were thinking about it, but the packing supervisor said that his packing will take all day!

Ross (snorting): Really? Is that what we call my sister now?

Rachel: Actually if we all help, we could get it done by mid day! What say?

Ross: Hmm... that will be the second time in a week that I had food poisoning... but why not? Everyone hates the cafeteria food!

Rachel (smiling): Great! So now let's plan him a day that will make it impossible for him to forget us!

(Scene ends)

(Final/ Credits scene)

(Scene is in Ross and Rachel's apartment. Rachel is on a call.)

Rachel (looking concerned): Hello? Yeah, this is Rachel Green calling to ask you whether I could be excused an hour early?

(Loud voice from the other end)

Rachel: I'm sure that we can manage the deadline! I have the blueprint of the plan you have handed me.

(Again a loud voice)

Rachel: Alright! Alright! I was just asking! Can't you be even civil?!

(Ends the call)

Rachel (now dialing another number): Uhhhh... (The call is picked up) Hey, Pheebs! I'm sorry we can't go out to lunch, my boss just denied me any concession.

Phoebe: May be you can try changing her mind!

Rachel: It's Monica!

Phoebe: Oh! Well then you are screwed! Good bye! (Ends the call)

(End of scene)

(End of episode)

 **A/N: I thought that since Phoebe and Chandler were more close to Joey, they would be showered with 'Joey love' later and in a grander fashion. Hope you guys like the 'Joey days' ;)**


	9. E9: The one with Joey's farewell part 2

**Episode 9: The one with Joey's farewell part 2**

 **A/N: This will most likely be the last episode. As writing anything more would actually 'exceed' the limits of the time span I mentioned in the summary. Anyways, let's continue where we left off... :)**

 **This is yet again a semi episode/** **semi story format. :)**

 **Note:- This episode has an idea from Jennifer10's 'True story' series. It seemed so fitting that I couldn't help but write it...**

 **Day 4: Joey's day with Phoebe**

(Scene opens in Central Perk. Rachel is talking to Gunther who is just looking at her and agreeing to her every word. Joey has a guitar with him, and is apparently hiding. Rest all (except Phoebe)seated on the couch.Enter Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Hey, you guys!

All: Hey, Pheebs!

(Joey hints Rachel. Rachel takes the cue and heads towards the 'stage' of Central Perk.)

Phoebe: Joey just told me he had a surprise for me here. Do you guys know what it is?

All (failing to look innocent): No!

Rachel (speaking into the mike): Could I have everybody's attention please?

(The crowd quietens down)

Rachel: Central Perk is proud to present... Joey Tribbiani!

( Cheers and applause in background)

Joey (Taking position): Thank you for introducing me Rach, although I think people might aldready be knowing me from DOOL... (His smile gradually becomes awkward as he is met with blank gazes)... Errrm anyways, I'm going to dedicate this song to one of my best friends. The one whose voice has soothed all of our hearts many a times in the past ten years. To you, Pheebs.

 _And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

 _Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

Chandler (from the crowd): You are 36, Joe!

Joey (stopping singing and pleading): I know! Will you let me forget that for once?!

Chandler: Never!

(All the crowd is now giving a death stare to Chandler for interrupting)

Chandler (nervous): I'm sorry! He is 24 !

(The crowd contniues to look)

Chandler (glancing amongst the rest of the gang): Did I just commit a federal crime?

(Title song)

(Scene resumes as does Joey's song)

 _I keep thinking times will never change_

 _Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

 _But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

 _No more hanging out 'cause we are on a different track_

 _As we go on, we remember_

 _All the times we had together_

 _As our lives change come whatever_

 _We will still be friends forever_

 _Will these memories fade when I leave town_

 _I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

 _Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

A/N:- The song is Graduation by Vitamin C. Though meant for graduation, I thought it fit quite well here.)

(Joey's song ends and everybody cheers)

Phoebe ( goes on stage and hugs him): I loved it! That was amazing!

Joey: Thanks, Pheebs!

( Joey now turns to face the rest. All the rest are emotional as well)

Joey: So how did you guys find it?

Chandler (in tears): Please don't leave us!

( Scene ends)

(Scene is outside a soup kitchen. A cab slams it's breaks in front of it. Phoebe and Joey step out of it.)

Joey: Here's our first stop. Volunteering at the soup kitchen. I remember you saying that you volunteer atleast once a month that you missed it last month. So why not we both do it this month and make up for it?

Phoebe (joyous): You will?! Oh, that's so sweet!

(She hugs him and both enter the soup kitchen.)

(Scene resumes inside the soup kitchen, where both Joey and Phoebe are serving food)

(Phoebe had been laughing at a joke made by Joey, but suddenly falls silent.)

Joey (concerned): What's up Pheebs?

Phoebe (distracted): Huh?

(Joey now looks where Phoebe has been looking, and sees a blonde girl roughly in her early teens shyly entering the kitchen)

Phoebe (whispering): She looks just like what I had when I had first come to a soup kitchen.

(Both continue looking at her as she gradually walks towards the counter)

Phoebe: Honestly at her age, I never thought I would ever be standing at the other side of the counter...

Joey (softly): But you are Pheebs, and may be twenty years later, so will she.

(Phoebe smiles and turns to face the girl to serve her)

(Scene ends)

(Scene is now outside a huge toy store.)

(A/N: Ignore the goof of Phoebe hating mass production stuff)

Phoebe: So where are we going next?

Joey (pointing to the store): Right here!

Phoebe (excited and speaking really fast): Ooh I love toy shopping! Are we buying toys for Emma? or is it Jack and Erica? Oh, is it for my baby? But we don't know whether it's a boy or a girl...

Joey ( smiling): For none of them, actually!

Phoebe (confused): Then who? Oh, your nephew right!

Joey: Nope. This toy store has a section where you can just play with their products. That is where we are going. I know you didn't get to enjoy playing with toys then, so why not now? You deserve to have that happiness, Pheebs!

Phoebe: But aren't we a bit too old for this now?

(Scene some minutes later. Several toys are scattered here and there. Joey is mostly watching with a smile on his face)

Phoebe (laughing her typical way): Oh, I'm loving this! Yay!

(Scene ends)

(Scene resumes in a large farm. Joey and Phoebe are sitting on the banks of a pond surrounded by bushes with beautiful flowers and trees in the distance. Besides them is a cardboard box)

Joey: Flowers and trees just like you like them. Uncut and untamed!

Phoebe (smiling): This is indeed beautiful !

(Joey nods in appreciation)

Phoebe: It is a perfect place for them to grow.

Joey: Yeah. I'm so happy I could find a right place for Chick Jr and Duck Jr. It broke my heart to let them go, but I had to.

Phoebe (rubbing his arm): I know, Joe.

(A peaceful silence follows for a few moments)

Phoebe: You know what? Let's make a pact.

Joey (puzzled): A pact?

Phoebe: Yes. No matter wherever we are or whatever we are doing, we will come by this farm once every year on this day to meet them.

Joey (incredulous): You'll do that for me?

Phoebe: Of course! What say?

Joey (smiling): It's a deal, Pheebs.

(Scene ends with both hugging each other at the pond.)

 **Night 4 and D** **ay 5: Joey's day with Chandler**

(Scene is in Monica and Chandler's house. Monica is looking over her twins.)

Monica: There will be no noise from you guys! If I hear it from the neighbours you are done!

Chandler (smiling): Don't you think they are too young to understand you?

Monica (turning around): You know who I am talking to mister! When we were neighbours, you boys used to make one hell of a noise when you were awake throughout the night . We didn't mind, but the new people there will.

Chandler ( smiling): I know, Mon. But it's one last night with Joey as a roommate.

Monica (smiling): Fine. Pack your sleepover bag.

Chandler: I knew you wouldn't say no! (calling out in the hall) Tell Pheebs to start the car, I'm coming!

Joey (from below): Alright!

(Rushes down with an aldready packed bag)

( Monica rolls her eyes)

(Scene ends)

( Scene resumes in Joey's apartment. Enter Chandler and Joey)

Chandler: So what you got for tonight Joe?

Joey (excited): I've got it all set. There's beer and the cooler right there. I'm gonna order a Joey special. And there's going to be a movie marathon all night! Just like our old days!

Chandler (smiling): Great! So I'll just check in and be back in a minute!

(Chandler returns back and finds Joey waiting alongside his barca lounger.)

Chandler (puzzled): What you waiting for, Joe?

Joey: Our drill!

Chandler (smiling): Oh yes.

(They both sit on their barca loungers)

Chandler: Do we dare?

Joey: We dare!

(Both use the armrest and the footrests, letting out sighs of pleasure- like old times!)

Chandler: Oh, I've missed this so much!

Joey: Me too.

(He now starts the TV. It's an episode of Baywatch)

Chandler: Dude, I'm married now!... Oh, wait (A look of recognition comes on his face)... I remember this episode! This was telecasted when...

Joey: On the day we became roommates, yes! I thought we should see it together one last time.

Chandler (smiling): Then we certainly will, Joe.

Joey: And we watch stuff for nine more hours! You up for the challenge?

Chandler: You bet I am!

(Few hours later...)

(The TV is still on, but both are fast asleep on the Barca loungers.)

(Joey stretches as though in bed and ends up falling head first on the floor. Chandler suddenly wakes up.)

Chandler: What the?...

Joey (woken up by his fall): You got scared! Hehe!

Chandler (now amused): Yeah, lying upside down like a bat makes you look really terrifying.

(Scene ends)

Both agree they had grown too old for it and call it a night.

(Scene resumes several hours later in the living room. Both Joey and Chandler are sitting at the kitchen table)

Joey: These are the rules. You choose an egg. You are allowed to move it just once. And the person whose egg stays circling (rotating) for the longest time wins.

Chandler: No! That's too simple for us! We can create better games. How about this? We both take the same egg. But (pausing and Imitating as though teaching a class) we move it on different surfaces. Huh?

Joey (eyes widened): Ooh, I like that! I call the bathroom floor!

Chandler (eyes narrowed): Surfaces where we can BOTH be at the same time!

Joey (pleading): Come on Chandler, We've done it once!

Chandler (getting up): And I do not need you to remind me that dreadful experience! We swore it would never be repeated!

The next few hours are spent playing games which would make lesser and lesser sense to anyone except the two of them or kids a third their age

(Scene yet again opens in the living room. Both have an identical set of pages in their hands)

Joey (looking into his script): Alright. So the scene is set. We are two colleagues getting to know each other. Your line first.

Chandler (not looking in the script): Honestly, do we have to do this?

Joey (going through his copy): I don't see any such line. Have I got the wrong page again?!

(flips through his pages. Chandler stops him.)

Chandler: I meant this (clutching both the copies). We just have a few hours left together.Why don't we make the best of it?

Joey (sighs): Look Chandler, there's something I need to tell you.

Chandler: Okay.

Joey: My day with you was actually selfish from my part and I am really sorry for that.

Chandler (puzzled): What do you mean?

Joey: When I planned my day with everyone else I planned it so that it fit perfectly with their likes. I was careful to include their best things. But when it came to you, I felt like, hey it's you! I mean I love all of you guys, and you guys are the best thing that ever happened to me. But even then, with everyone except you, I'm like what I want to be 90 may be 95% of times. The only person with whom I am always completely myself is you Chandler. And so, when it came to this day, I wanted it to be just like any other day we ever spent. The last image of us together would be as if nothing changed and it's just another day.

Chandler (deeply touched): I... don't know what to say!

Joey ( smiling): I know.

(He moves his hand forward. Both do their 'lame guy handshake' before caving in and hugging each other.)

Chandler (reading the script from behind the back of Joey): My name is John, what's yours?

(Joey gets out of the hug and laughs.)

(Scene ends with both reading from the script)

( Scene opens in Phoebe and Mike's lounge. Mike and Phoebe are by the piano, while Monica, Rachel and Ross are at a table. There is an event going on the stage. Enter Chandler and Joey)

Chandler: What's the surprise you've brought me here for?

Joey (getting them a table away from the rest of the guys on purpose): Just wait. I'll be back in a minute.

(Joey heads towards Phoebe and Mike. He gives Phoebe a thumps up. She nods and whispers it to Mike.)

(Joey gets back on the table. Chandler still hasn't noticed the rest of the gang.)

(The person on stage finishes his performance and is greeted with polite applause.)

Mike: Thank you Adrian. Now we'll take a short break and will be back to watch a stand up act by Mr. Chandler Bing!

(Chandler pales and attempts to run. Joey however aldready has his hand in a tight grip)

Joey: Come on, Chandler! You've been saying it has always been your dream to make people laugh since you were a kid. Don't run away!

Chandler: I ca... can't Joe! Not in such a huge crowd! I get butterflies, hell I get dinosaurs in my stomach!

Joey ( smiling): See? You are aldready doing it! You can do it Chandler. Come on! Do it for our friendship!

(Chandler hesitates before finally nodding and sitting down.)

(Mike finally calls his name and he heads to the stage. Everyone (mostly the gang) cheers him as he takes position on stage.)

Chandler (jittery): Ahemm. My name's Chandler and Mike has left me no chance but to tell my real surname.

(The crowd smiles)

Chandler: Yes, it's Bing. Could've been a decent surname like Watson, Stone or any other but no... I am a 'Bing' (imitates a bell) Yeah, that's what my boss liked to call it.

(A few laughs. Chandler grows a bit more comfortable.)

Chandler continues and his act turns about to be a grand success as he receives a loud applause and an ovation or two. By the time he comes towards the gang he has a broad smile plastered on his face. Everyone congratulates and hugs him.

"Thank you" Chandler whispers to Joey.

"Anyime" Joey replies, smiling back.

 **Day 6: Joey's day** **\- From** **all the** **FRIENDS to Joey.**

( A/N:- The bits and pieces of story format are all from Joey's POV.)

The door of apartment 19 opened and closed shut, letting in it's occupant of nearly eleven years. After keeping the keys on the table, Joey let out a sigh. He glanced around the room where boxes containing his stuff had been labelled and stacked perfectly. He owed Monica for that. Monica... Joey slowly walked to his room and thought about the thoughtful gift she had given to him earlier today...

 **From Monica to Joey**

( Scene is in Javu.)

Monica: A very good evening to everyone. I am Monica Geller, head chef and proud owner of this restaurant.

(Applause in the background)

Monica: Today, I would like to make a special announcement. Like you all know, Javu has a reputation for sophistication and being a high class restaurant. But my friends have made me understand the beauty of simplicity and being 'you'. In honour of one of my best friends, who is leaving New York tomorrow, I would like to make an exception in our menu, and add something not so sophisticated and what is classified as Street food. To have you in my life forever Joey,The Javu from next week will also serve a meatball sandwich, your favourite.

(The applause somehow seemed more geuine)

Joey (in the crowd, outraged): What?! They didn't sell the best food in the world?!

(Chandler places a hand on his mouth as people glance at them all)

Monica: Also, on the day before Thanksgiving, we would be organising a competition known as 'The Tribbiani challenge'. The winner would get free coupons of Javu and a 'Tribbiani of the year' award.

(Murmurs of interest from the crowd)

Monica: The challenge is simple. The participant needs to eat a whole Turkey by himself in a single sitting.

(A voice saying that's impossible is heard from the crowd. Many more say What?!)

(Joey is attempting to speak, but Chandler has him covered)

Monica (smiling): It's not. Because now I would like to call upon stage the winner of the first 'Tribbiani of the year', who has aldready made the record of eating a whole turkey on his own... Mr.Joey Tribbiani!

(Chandler releases Joey from his grip)

Joey (very excited): My first award! My first award!

(He hugs everyone and heads onstage.)

Joey (receives the Turkey shaped award from Monica and smiles at the crowd): Thank you very much! I would like to dedicate this award to my...

(Chandler places a hand on his head. The others continue to look amused.)

(Joey is suddenly interrupted)

Voice: How did you manage to do it?

Joey: Well, you know, it's all about practise. You start small, like a chicken or a duck. It's about dedication to the food you love. When you look at it...

(Joey continues speaking as this turns into an interactive session)

Ross: I can't believe this! People are actually taking notes on how to eat a Turkey?! Man he is receiving more attention than any of my lectures on prehistoric flightless birds.

Chandler: That's the difference Ross! You can eat Turkeys now! Who the hell cares how extinct birds taste like?!

(Scene ends)

Joey smiled as he placed the trophy given by Monica on the nightstand. His first award given to him by the first woman to straightaway reject him. He was going to miss her. Much more than he let himself think earlier.

As the night slowly went by, Joey tried forcing himself to sleep, knowing that tomorrow he had to get up early. Suddenly he was reminded of Ross. How he wished he was here to speak passionately about his dinosaurs, so that he could drift away to sleep in peace.

 **From Ross to Joey**

(Scene is in an auditorium. Ross is about to give a lecture. All the rest of the gang are sitting in the last row.)

Ross: Good afternoon, everyone. Before we start today's lecture on the genus ' Homo'...

(Joey laughs out. Even the rest of the class is slightly amused.)

Ross (surprising everyone with a smile): Exactly the reaction I expected. Homo does not mean Homosexual thank you very much. Before boring you all with what it actually means, I have something to say.

Ross (continuing): It has been brought to my attention several times that my lectures are nothing short of a lullaby. But it took one of my friend's departure to try to bring a change in my teaching pattern. From today, I would like to bring a change. I will try my best to make them interesting yet also not missing out on any learning aspect.

(Murmurs of appreciation through the crowd)

Ross (now looking directly at Joey): To have you in my life forever Joey, I will try to better myself and never give up.

Ross (To the class): So... let us begin!

(Ross does try, but is not exactly successful in his endeavour)

(The lecture ends and for the first time Ross has also received a little applause. )

Ross (excited): Can you believe it? That's the first time I've received an applause here!

(The gang smiles.)

(Ross is interrupted by a colleague)

Phoebe (whispering): Should we tell him that we bribed ten students to applaud?

(Scene ends)

Joey grinned as he recollected that, Ross surely had a LOT to improve. But he had been impressed and touched when he decided to change for him. Earlier on Ross had told him in private of how he had decided to change for one more person. And how it had been him (Joey) who had made him realise that he had to change. Joey's face suddenly changed it's demeanour as his mind went to that person. A farewell from her...

 **From Rachel to Joey**

(Scene is in Rachel's store)

Rachel (arms spread to indicate the entire store): Ta dah! I'm all set to start the store next week! Of course it's all thanks to Mon!

Phoebe: Oh that's so sweet!

Rachel: No, it actually is thanks to her. I couldn't have done half the job by myself!

Monica ( smiling): Quarter, more like!

Joey (standing in front of the trial room, looking at the sign): How you doin' ? Rach,That's great! I love it!

( All go towards him.The sign above the trial room proclaims- ' Check out How you doin')

Rachel (sweetly): Thank you Joey!

Chandler (glancing at the sign): I'm never going in there!

Rachel (smiling): I thought it would be fun! Besides I know I would miss hearing that line from Joe like practically everyday!

Joey: You would? I thought you hated it!

Rachel: I still do! But it would always remind me of you, so I'll deal with it. To have you in my life forever Joey, I will always try to place others before myself.

( Scene ends)

Yeah, he had to move on. May be this was also the best way to do it. Moving to another city on the other side of the country. Who knew what layed waiting for him? He just hoped that it would atleast be close to what he had now. Because he knew he would never have something as good as this.

As sleep continued evading Joey, he turned his thoughts to yet another person who was also leaving New York. Alas not in the direction he was going, but in a completely different one.

 **From Phoebe to Joey**

(Scene is in Phoebe and Mike's apartment. All except Phoebe are seated on the couch and chairs. Phoebe is searching for something )

Joey (glancing around the room in expectation): So what were you going to show us Pheebs?

Phoebe: A tape of our baby. Aha!

Rachel: Oh that's precious!

Ross (Sarcastically): Only if you can tell where the baby is.

Rachel (in a high pitched voice): Of course I could! I...I may have guessed it wrong five times, but on the sixth, I hit the Jackpot.

Ross (putting his arm around her): Of course you did.

(All others glance at him. He nods and mouths a 'No', simultaneously rubbing Rachel's arm. Rachel is unaware.)

(In the meanwhile, Phoebe has put the tape in the player and clicked play.)

( A few seconds later, Phoebe's giggling is heard but the screen seems to be covered by someone's hand. She seems out of breath.)

Phoebe (in the clip, giggling): Oh, stop it Mike!

(The real Phoebe blushes and immediately ejects the tape.)

Phoebe: Sorry, wrong tape!

Joey (confused): Which tape was it?

Phoebe: Oh, that was a tape of our baby too. But it wasn't the one which I wanted to show you.

(All except Joey realise what that clip must contain and exchange glances)

Joey: How was that a clip of your baby?

Phoebe (very mechanically): Oh you know, it shows the making process.

Joey (cringing): Ugh that's gross!

Rachel: But how can you be sure it's THE one?

Phoebe (smiling): It's simple. That day was like, one of the only days we did it the way mother nature intends us to do it.

Chandler (cringing): Could this BE anymore grosser?

Phoebe: Actually,yes. I haven't told you what we do on...

All (interrupting): NO!

Phoebe (backing out): Okay!

(Phoebe now puts in another tape. She presses play. Everyone is relieved to see that it's the right one.)

Phoebe (pausing the clip): You see that white blob over there?

All: Yeah!

Phoebe (Taking a deep breath and smiling): Everyone... meet Joey Jr.

(All gaze fondly at the blob that is the baby of Phoebe and Mike)

(Joey is speechless)

Phoebe: To have you as a part of my life forever Joey, Mike and I have decided to name our first child after you, Joe.

Joey: Oh my God! Finally someone will carry my family name!

(He hugs Phoebe in delight. Chandler opens his mouth to say something.)

(Monica stamps her foot on him.)

(Scene ends)

He didn't realise he had shed tears until he felt a wetness underneath the pillow. How happy he had become when he realised that a child was going to be named after him. What had he done to get such amazing friends? Joey found himself thinking profoundly and so in depth like he had never before in his life. He was appreciating things on a new level. Joey let out a sudden laugh as hhe remembered Chandler telling him that he didn't know Joey had another level. Chandler...even his thoughts failed him when he tried to think of how important a role he had played in his life.

 **From Chandler to Joey**

(Scene opens in Monica and Chandler's home. All are climbing up the stairs, Chandler in the lead, followed by Joey. Chandler opens the door to Joey's room and stands aside. The room has been redecorated to resemble their old apartment's living room)

Joey (in awe): It looks just like the apartment!

Chandler (blushed and awkwardly shuffling his legs): I really didn't know what to give you, Joey. And nothing seemed right. But when all came up with an idea that they will bring a change in their lives to remember you forever, I got selfish. This (pointing to the room) is to remind me of all the time we spent together. Whenever I'll feel lonely, I'll come up here, pop in Baywatch or Die hard and sit back in the Barca lounger with a cooler of cold beer at hand. And I promise to give you a call from this room everyday. We could even watch movies together at the exact same time. It's like you will be here although you won't really... be here.

(Chandler is now struggling to speak , and takes a long pause)

Chandler: To have you as a part of my life forever Joey, I will have you in my life forever.

(No words are exchanged, but Joey and Chandler gaze into each other's eyes fondly)

Chandler: I know it's lame as compared to others but...

(Chandler is silenced with a huge bear hug.)

(The hug is going on... for too long, leaving the rest to simply stand awkwardly.)

Ross (whispering): Should we give them some privacy?

Phoebe: Yeah, I think they deserve a moment.

(Rachel and Monica agree, and all four leave the room. Joey and Chandler are still patting each other's backs)

(Scene ends)

Finally, exhaustion overcame Joey's anxiety and he found himself drifting away to sleep.

 **Day 7:** **An epilogue**...

 **All others than Joey...**...

The orange couch of the Central Perk was occupied yet again by the people who had been there since it had been first installed in the cafe. But today everyone was in their own thoughts. Had someone read their minds, they would know that everyone was thinking of the same person. Joey Tribbiani...

Like a movie the scene played slowly in their mind. Of everyone desperately hugging Joey for one last time. Chandler running after him for a second hug. And all this while the announcement for the final call of plane IG247 departing to LA had been ringing for the last 15 minutes. Joey made promises of meeting them whenever possible, of calling them atleast once a week. Chandler said he would call everyday while Phoebe said she would come to LA and throttle him if he didn't answer her calls. Rachel could do nothing but cry, with Ross holding her and blinking away his eyes rapidly. Monica too failed to be the rock. She chose to photograph the rest of the gang, especially Joey. That way she couldn't be seen crying. But when Joey insisted on a photo of the two of them, she for once let her guard down.

Joey had left, but he was still there. He was there in Javu's brand new and famous meatball sub. In Ross's attempts to make learning history better. In Rachel's store, raising eyes of every customer in amusement. In Phoebe's womb lay the heir of Joey! ;) And he had the biggest, perhaps second biggest (that's open to discussion - Is it Monica or Joey?) place in Chandler's heart.

"He's gone" whispered Phoebe.

"He'll be back" said Rachel, whose optimism surprised everybody.

"Rach and I are getting married in June, and he is officiating" clarified Ross.

"Oh, nice. So we get to see him again!"

" And Pheebs you are going nowhere untill June. You are my maid of honour so we have lots to do."

" Mike and I have decide to leave after Joey Jr. is born anyways! But what if Joey can't come because of work or something?"

"We'll reschedule. Right Ross?" Rachel asked not even thinking twice.

"Yup. We'll not let him forget us anytime soon"

A warm smile spreads on all of their faces. They were going to see their best friend again after all.

 **Joey...**

' _This is the captain of the plane speaking. Please fasten your seat belts as we will be approaching our stopover at Dallas in 15 minutes'_

Everyone in the plane except one followed the captain's instructions immediately. The air hostess noticed that passenger and adressed him

"Excuse me sir? You need to fasten your seatbelt"

"Oh, Thank you." He said in response, fastening the belt as he did so. Shit. He thought. He hadn't even come up with a line. So unlike him. His mind had been obsessed with the life he had left behind. All his friends. He turned his attention to the gift in his hand for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was a frame of all the six of them in Central Perk. An exact replica of the image he had gifted Chandler and Monica on their housewarming. The label was too small to write all of their names. So Monica had come up with an innovative idea. He glanced at the present yet again, afraid to unwrap it. Afraid to accept the reality that they were no longer a part of his daily life. Like the label, which said-

' ** _From FRIENDS to Joey'_**

That was exactly what had happened. Now, he was just Joey.

 **A/N: If you are wondering about the importance of Dallas, please see the pilot of Joey. This is how I am directly continuing with Joey the spin-off.**

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.** **I would like to give a special vote of thanks to:-**

 **1\. Constantino Paladin ( Online name), who has been my critic / beta throughout the series, suggesting changes/ improvements.**

 **2\. Barbara (baba) for her reviews, appreciation and also critic (for grammatical errors post update)**

 **3\. All the reviewers for letting me know personally your appreciation!**

 **4\. Lastly but certainly not least, all of you who are currently reading this. I really appreciate you staying put even to listen me ramble on in an Author's Note! :)**

 **P.S. Any suggestions are more than welcome!**


End file.
